


Abused Virgil Oneshots

by Chemically_imbalanced



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Kidnapping, Knives, abusive analogical, abusive anxceit, abusive calm, abusive moxiety, abusive prinxiety, i cant tag all of this, look at the tw in the beginnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 38
Words: 37,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemically_imbalanced/pseuds/Chemically_imbalanced
Summary: TW at the top of the chapter





	1. "If you don't say I love you, I'll put your mouth to better use"-CALM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: abuse, implied past rape(I think), threatened rape, sympathetic deceit and Remus, abusive CALM (everyone except Virgil), forcing someone into being affectionate, locked in a small room(no claustrophobia), locked in a cold room, kinda forced cuddling, kidnapping some-on(to help them), returning to an abusive relationship.

The words shook through Deceit and Remus on the other side of the kitchen wall. They were sneaking upstairs to the kitchen when they heard it. It was dark so they couldn't see who said it or who it was being said to... but they could hazard a guess. 

If you don't say I love you, I'll put your mouth to better use."

Virgil was shaking. Roman had a grip on his arm so he couldn't get away and even if it wasn't there Patton was next to him, humming and running a hand through his hair. He had no way out, but he couldn't get his mouth to move. 

Roman growled and started to move towards the stairs while Patton moved behind them both. Their movement seemed to wake Virgil's mouth up and it started to make sound, "W-wait! I'm- I'm sorry! Please, please don't Roman! I-I love you. Please! I love you both! You, and Patton, and Logan! Please! I'm sorry," Roman stopped moving and turned to face Virgil. Virgil gulped, "I-I love you Roman. I'm-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wait so long to say it, I promise. I just- I couldn't-." 

Roman ran his hand through Virgil's hair in place of Patton's and he smiled. "Ok, dark prince. Just don't wait so long again next time. I might not be in such a good mood, and I'd hate to actually hurt you." Virgil nodded quickly. Roman turned back and Virgil let out a quiet sigh before Roman turned quickly and picked him up bridal style. Virgil yelled before Roman started up the stairs. "Come on Patton, Logan's waiting for us." 

Remus and Deceit turned to each other, both having suddenly lost their appetite at the scene they'd heard. 

While they were both having the moral dilemma of continuing to have someone they cared for get hurt or possibly get them all hurt, Virgil was trying to keep Logan and Roman from killing each other or hurting him while Patton took a shower. 

"Roman please, please. I'm-I'm sure Logan didn't mean to upset you."

"Of course Virgil. I'd never intentionally hurt any of you unless needed. I made an executive decision for Thomas t-"

"On the day of a callback! That was supposed to be my choice to make!"

"This is far more important and I'm sure Patton and Virgil would both agree with me." Virgil backed away in an effort to stay out of the conversation. He hatred having to pick.

"That's still not your choice!"Whenever they disagreed this much it was never good. This was always the point they got to before getting over the top mad, and Virgil needed to be clear when that happened or something worse than what had been threatened downstairs would actually happen. 

Luckily, or unluckily, Patton finished his shower at the same time and came out of the bathroom. He pulled Virgil to the closet and gave him some pjs to change into while he sorted the others out before bed. 

Patton came back 20 minutes later. Virgil was curled into a ball in the corner, shivering, it was really cold in the closet. Patton grabbed his wrist and pulled him up and out of the closet to the room where Logan and Roman were cuddling. Roman looked to be on the verge of falling asleep while Logan was still awake. Patton moved to pick him up to carry him to the bed and Virgil flinched back. Patton sighed and looked at Virgil who muttered a quick 'I'm sorry' before continuing to pick Virgil up.

He set Virgil on the bed next to Logan and crawled in next to him. Logan turned to face the two of them and Virgil whimpered quietly when Patton pulled him closer. 

"So, Roman says that you said you loved us, and you know that typically I don't engage in gossip with Roman, but when it involves a partner of mine, well I have to know. Did you?" Virgil nodded his head and Patton tutted. The grip on his shoulder got tighter until Virgil realized his mistake. 

"Y-Yes, I did," Patton's grip loosened slightly and Logan frowned. 

"Why didn't you say it in front of all of us Virgil? You said you didn't want to say it or that you at the very least wanted to wait." Virgil froze. He couldn't answer that. How would you even answer that? 

"Don't feel bad logie! Roman had to try really hard to get it out of him! Veve was shaking really badly when he said it!" Patton moved his hand to run up and down Virgil's back. Logan sighed.

"I suppose that's a fairly alright answer, Roman can be very persuasive. We should go to sleep. It will be bad for Thomas to have such a spastic sleep schedule with only one side asleep," Virgil nodded and closed his eyes. He hadn't realized how tired he was until he had closed his eyes. He was out in minutes.

The next time he woke up it was to shuffling in the room. He wrote it off as Logan or is Patton getting up to start their day and fell back asleep. 

The next time, however, he woke up in an entirely different place. It took him a minute to notice that this was, in fact, not the bedroom, and Patton and were not next to him sleeping. 

He screamed. 

He could hear crashing as someone fell down or over something, and then he felt someone next to him, and someone else trying to hug him, and someone whispering in his ear. He didn't register anything else that was going on after the arms wrapped around him. 

Patton. It had to be Patton. He was the only one that really hugged him. He hated when Virgil screamed. He had to stop screaming so that Patton didn't get more upset, and if he got more upset then Logan and Roman would get upset and then they'd punish Virgil. He was trying so hard to be good and not get punished so that they would be happy and he ruins it this once with a stupid scream after he wakes up and now-

"Virgil!" He finally noticed that the arms wrapped around him were not attached to Patton, instead to Deceit. Virgil started shaking as he pushed both him and Remus away. 

"W-where am I? Why am I here? What did you do?" The questions started pouring out of Virgil until deceit stood up and started walking towards him, at which point Virgil fell to the ground and started crying, “Plea-Please don’t be mad! I’m-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!”

“No, No! Virgil it’s ok, everything is ok, you’re gonna be fine. No one is mad, I promise.”

Virgil looked up at Deceit who had stopped moving. He sniffled quietly, “You’re-You’re not gonna punish me?” 

Deceit cringed at the thought, “No, of course not Virgil, we just want you to be safe.”

“Why am I here? Why’d you take me away from my partners? How did you take me away from my partners?”

“Virgil you’re partners were hurting-“

“No! They weren’t! They were- they were making me better! I want to go back! They-they love me! You guys are the ones hurting me! I have to go back before they wake up!”

“No. You are not going back Virgil. We care about you. That’s why we took you away and I’d rather die than let you go back there. Now you need to calm down. We can talk better in the morning but you should probably get some more sleep. The drug Remus used to keep the rest asleep worked pretty heavily on you.” Deceit looked dead serious. He hated upsetting everyone else. Maybe if he listed Deceit wouldn’t punish him for his outburst. 

Virgil nodded and went back over to the couch. Remus and Deceit set themselves up on the other couches and fell asleep soon after. 

After Virgil was sure they were asleep he snuck out of the living room to look around better. 

Maybe he could find a way out and get back to everyone else before they noticed. Maybe if they had and he came back they wouldn’t punish him as much when they found out.


	2. “I’ve been looking for something new to expirement on” logan and virgil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: knives, lighters, threats, being chained down, implied past self harm, abusive Logan

"Logan where are we going" Virgil asked, his anxiety spiking as they turned down a dark hallway. 

"You will see in a minute" he said opening a door and pulling Virgil into a dark room. He quickly closes the door and locks it flipping on the lights to reveal bright white walls and all kinds of devices lining the walls.

"Logan what is this place" Virgil asked quickly turning around to see Logan holding silver handcuffs. "What are those?"

"I've been looking for something new to expirement on." He says walking towards Virgil.

"What-what does that mean? Logan wha-what are you talking about?" He says backing up and hitting a wall, causing some tools to fall to the ground.

"Ugh, look what you did Virgil, you made a mess just like you always do." He grabbed Virgil's wrist locking it into a cuff and dragging him over to a wall, chaining him up to it. "You always cause messes, with your anxiety, dropping things, crashing into them, I am tired of having to fix it so we're going to experiment a little. Try to make you stop." He starts picking up the tools and putting them back in their places.

"Logan, you don't- you don't have to do this. I'll stop I pro- I promise please just-just stop." He begged pulling on the chains as Logan walked over holding something in his hand. He started breathing heavily hearing the blood pounding in his ears. 

"You see, that is exactly what I am trying to stop. Do you know what your panic attacks do to Thomas? To Patton? To Roman? I mean even if they do not feel as much as you do, you are still causing them tremendous amounts of energy and causing exhaustion. Just making you calm down is so much work, all you are doing is making more work on top of everything else they do." He says opening his palm to reveal a lighter. "I wonder if you associating pain with them makes you calm down. Or makes you have more. Either way we are figuring out today." 

"Logan please, please don't. I promise, I promise I'll try to stop them, or make them less harmful just please please let me go back upstairs. I won't- I won't tell the others just ple-" Virgil starts but gets interrupted by a clearly uninterested Logan.

"Virgil you are not getting out of this and the fact that you are in the middle of my panic attack just proves my point that you cannot control them." Logan says flicking it open before rolling up both of Virgil's sleeves and seeing scars. "Oh Virgil. You just keep on making this easier. If anyone sees these then they will just assume you did it yourself." Logan says turning on the lighter. 

"Lo-Logan please- don't" He says between sobs.

Logan sighs walking over to the table and picking up a gag. "Open. Now." He says and Virgil violently shakes his head. He sighs again and turns on the lighter and puts it to Virgil's skin. Virgil screams in pain and Logan pushes the gag into his mouth tying it around the back. "There, now that you are quiet we can start." He says and Virgil let's out a muffled sob. 

The torture continues for hours before Logan finally stops. He unchains him pulling him up to Virgil's room and pushing him in. He starts to leave and tells him one last thing, "If you tell any other side I swear that I will make this so much worse." He says and slams the door shut leaving Virgil to cry in his room wishing for nothing more than someone to hold onto him. 

Weeks pass and Logan continues this cycle of violence for his "testing," slowly getting worse and worse as he gets more and more frustrated with the lack of results. 

Virgil and Roman were cuddling in his room talking about how their days went, about what they did. Then Roman asked about wether or not Virgil had an attack. As he touched his wrist, right where a fresh burn was from that morning.

Virgil promptly broke down in sobs. Crying and pleading with Roman as though he was Logan. Roman looked very concerned and held onto Virgil trying to calm him down as the room shook with Virgil's anxiety. They stayed for a very long time as Roman attempted to calm Virgil down. 

Eventually he did, and Virgil fell asleep soon after, before Roman could ask any questions. Roman went down to the kitchen to make something to eat knowing Virgil would be hungry when he woke up. He started talking to Patton and telling him what happened. 

Logan walked down at that exact moment and quickly walked straight up to Virgil's room, who was just waking up. He pulled him out of bed and dragged him down stairs holding his hand over Virgil's mouth as he tried to fight him off, or scream, or yell, or get someone's attention. He then did something he immediately regretted.

He bit Logan's hand and screamed. 

Logan promptly slammed him into the wall and knocked him out. 

"Damnit Virgil you make everything so difficult." He said dragging him down to the room and locking him onto the wall before heading upstairs to deal with the mess Virgil made. 

After he dealt with that making sure to steer any searches away from downstairs, he went down to deal with Virgil. He flicked on the lights and saw the cowering side hiding himself as far away as he could get with the chains on. As soon as he saw Logan he let out a sob folding more in on himself as he cried. 

"Virgil you dumbass you ruined everything" he said walking over and hitting the side before heading to another wall and pulling a knife off. "No matter I'll just have to move quicker." He said walking over to the small side and pulling out his hand. 

Virgil let out a sob and begged him to stop on the verge of passing out from another panic attack. He stabbed him straight through his hand and Virgil let out an earsplitting shriek. Logan stood up and slammed his foot into Virgil's stomach and he started coughing violently. 

This continued for hours as Logan forced Virgil to stay awake constantly berating him and using all new methods that he hadn't before. That was until Roman came in and saw him after hearing a particularly loud shriek. 

He saw red as Logan tried to explain what he was doing and Roman ignored all of it in favor of running to Virgil to try and help him. That was until Logan tried to go after them and Patton walked in after hearing the yells. 

Patton pulled Logan away pushing him over into a wall as he Roman helped Virgil. Safe to say they didn't see Logan again as they tried to help Virgil with his wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1187 words


	3. “Aw, is it too tight? Good.” -prinxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: gaslighting, whips, ropes, being tied down, being locked in a small space, abusive roman, let me know if I missed any

Virgil hadn't meant to get into this situation. Truly. But Roman was oh so convincing when he wanted something and god had he wanted this. 

Currently Virgil was tied to the Prince's bed in a very uncomfortable position with far to tight bindings that pinched his skin if he so much as shifted. He had been here for an hour.

It was safe to say that Roman was very upset with Virgil today. Thomas had had a big audition and Virgil had screwed it up. He hadn't meant to, but it was all he could do. He was just trying to be heard and in turn he caused a panic attack smack in the middle of the audition. He had already felt bad enough, but when Roman had turned around and dragged him straight up to his bedroom he knew he was in for a hell of a night. 

After a while roman came in and he still looked completely furious. He walked over to the bed and smirked as he noticed the red marks all over Virgil's skin. "Aw is it to tight? Good, you ruined any chance of Thomas getting that role. What kind of director wants someone who has a panic attack in the middle of an audition? None. You are such a horrible side." Roman says undoing some of the ropes. 

"I'm sorry Roman, I'm so sorry I know that this was important and I messed it up and I'm so sor-" Virgil sobs before Roman cuts him off.

"You don't understand how important this was. Do you have any idea how much that audition meant to me? How much it could have helped build his reputation?" He said hitting Virgil and pulling him up as he finished untying the ropes. 

"Ye-" Virgil started before getting cut off with a slap.

"No, you don't. You just wanted to think of yourself and now you've ruined everything. Hours of practicing, wasted. Just because you thought you deserved to be heard." He said throwing Virgil into a wall and shelves caning crashing down on top of him. "I think you need more time in the box." He said smirking down at Virgil.

"N-No, please. Roman please don't. I-I promise- I promise I'll be better, I'll control it better, please., you know- you know I hate it. Please Roman, please it's scary. Please!" Virgil begged as Roman dragged him over to his closet and he shoved him into a wall. 

"Shut. Up. Anxiety. Take your punishment and maybe I won't be so harsh on you later." He said throwing him onto the ground and opening the closet. He dragged Virgil into the closet and over to the very back, opening a secret panel that opened into a large room filled with all sorts of terrifying instruments. 

He dragged him over to the far corner unlocking the box in question. A medium sized metal box that was just big enough to fit Virgil in. He picked him up and dropped him in, making sure that the box was locked before leaving the room. Leaving Virgil alone in his thoughts. And nothing was more terrifying than Virgil's thoughts when Roman was mad, except maybe Roman himself. 

Hours later after three movies with Patton and Logan he came back into the room. He opened the box to find a quietly crying Virgil. He pulled him out and put him on the ground. He went over to the wall with ropes on it and worked on unknotting them as Virgil curled up into a wall and quietly cried harder as Roman came over and picked him up. He dragged him over to the wall and tied him up facing towards the wall walking over to a wall of whips and paddles. 

"Which one to use. Maybe this one. Oh, or this one. I like this one. Mm let's go basic." He said picking up a solid black whip and walking back over to a whimpering Virgil. "We're gonna play a game. I call it counting. I'm gonna whip you and if you can make it to twenty without messing up I'll stop. But, every time you mess up, I start over." 

Virgil let out a sob as Roman pushed his hoodie over his head. He brought the whip down. He waited a few seconds for a response before bringing it down again. "Count!" 

"One" Virgil yelled in response as he sobbed violently. Roman continued. Virgil got to five before he messed up and Roman made him restart. This went on for two hours before Virgil finally got to to twenty and Roman untied him. He fell into a heap on the floor.

Roman went to the connected bathroom and pulled out some first aid supplies. Walking back over to Virgil and pouring some rubbing alcohol onto a washcloth and rubbing it over Virgil's cuts as he sobbed. Roman finished cleaning up Virgil and picked him up carrying him back into Roman's room and laying him on the bed. Roman climbed in as well pulling Virgil over to him as he sobbed. 

Roman petted Virgil's hair as he sobbed, whispering sweet things that meant nothing into Virgil's ear as he slowly calmed down and started breathing properly again. Roman turned Virgil around so he was facing him and made Virgil look at him. He looked like a mess. His eyeshadow was ruined and pale foundation was smudged.

"I'm sorry my dark and stormy night, but hey you won't do it again, right? You know I hate hurting you, but we have to keep you in check, otherwise you hurt Thomas, you know that, right?" Roman said smiling down at him. 

Virgil nodded and quietly whispered "I'm-I'm sorry Roman, I won't- I won't do it again I prom- I promise. I didn't- didn't mean to mess it up." 

"I know dark prince, but you're gonna get better right?" Roman said and Virgil nodded. Roman smiles and hummed quietly knowing full well that Virgil wouldn't be able to control himself and they would just have to do this over again. They both slowly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1022 words


	4. "Y-You hit me.. You've n-never hit me before.."- moxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: hitting, slapping, knives, cutting someone, villain Patton, this escalates really quickly, let know if I missed any

Virgil was in the middle of a panic attack, which would have been fine if it had just stayed with Virgil like he intended, but it spread. Out to Thomas. Causing him to go into a panic attack, question his worth, and miss a meet up. 

Which was not fine. 

What also didn't help was that Patton, his boyfriend, the person who was supposed to be calming him, was very pissed off at him for making Thomas miss it. So much so that he slapped Virgil. 

Harshly. 

To say Virgil was scared was an understatement. In fact he wasn't just scared, he was terrified. As soon as the hand was raised he knew exactly what was going to happen.

"Y-You hit me.." Virgil whispered holding his cheek in his hand as a tear went down his face. "You've n-never hit me before." 

Patton hummed quietly smiling down at him and wiping the tear. "I'm aware. I told you I would if you did this again. I can't have you making Thomas a bad person. Even if I do love you." He said petting Virgil's hair before hitting him again even harder, knocking him back into the ground. He picked Virgil up, taking him to his room.

Virgil whimpered as more tears fell and Patton dropped him on the bed. He walked into the closet and moved some things around, Virgil getting even more scared. He moved off of the bed and over to the door, starting to open it before he was pulled back, violently. He whimpered quietly as Patton put his hand over Virgil's mouth.

"Where are you going, love? I'm not done with you yet. Did you really think you could get away from me that easily?" Patton whispered in Virgil's ear and pushed him towards the bed. Virgil stumbled and fell onto a heap in front of the bed. He pressed himself against it as Patton locked his door and walked back into the closet.

"I'm- I'm sorry Patton. I didn't mean to. I couldn't- couldn't control it. I promise I'll do better I promise." Virgil cried, gripping Patton's bed frame so hard his knuckles were white. "Please, please don't hit me again, I promise I'll do it better I promise. I'll- I'll hold it in, and - and be better at it just-just please don't hit me again. Please pat," Virgil said praying Patton was actually listening.

He wasn't. 

He was more in favor of looking for the right tool to punish Virgil with. He had already set some bindings aside, now it was just a matter of what he wanted to use. He had prepared early for this. He wouldn't stand for Virgil to make Thomas a bad person. No matter how much he loved him. 

He decided on a jagged knife and picked up the bindings and a blindfold as he walked out. He looked around the room for Virgil and saw him curled into a ball and Patton walked over to him. He set the ropes and knife on the bed before walking to him with the blindfold in hand. 

He slipped it over Virgil's eyes before the smaller sides reflexes could kick in. He whimpered quietly and started to turn around before Patton pushed him back into place so he could tie the blindfold and put his hands around Virgil's neck and moving them up to his face, feeling his tears. 

"Why are you crying, love. Aren't you happy to be with me?" Patton asks moving his hands back down to his chest and rubbing it as Virgil cried harder. "Virgil stop crying." Patton said moving his hands back. 

"I-I can't Pat. I'm so-sorry" Virgil said quietly. 

"You're not helping yourself. I'm not easing up and you're just going to make this worse."

"I'm sorry, please Pat, I swear I'll hold it better next time." Virgil whispered moving his hands to the blindfold before Patton slapped them and Virgil whimpered. 

"Don't. touch. the. blindfold. Leave it alone." He said pulling Virgil up out of his ball and pushing him onto the bed. "Lay down in the middle and spread your limbs." He told Virgil before moving the knife and rope out of the way. 

"Pat please I'm so-"

"Now, Virgil, I'm not asking you again." He sobbed and moved into what Patton told him as Patton tied him down to the bed. Patton snapped and Virgil's jacket and shirt were gone and he picked up the knife lightly tracing it over his skin lightly. 

"Pat-"

"Shut up Virgil. I love you but you're not convincing me not to do this." Patton said as he put more pressure and broke skin. Virgil yelled as he pushed it in. 

Patton kept on repeating his actions, taking the knife out, pressing it in, eventually stopping and getting off of Virgil. He untied Virgil's arms and legs before going into the bathroom to pick up some cleaning supplies. He came back in and walked to Virgil setting the stuff down next to him. He pulled the blindfold off and Virgil immediately winced back, squeezing his eyes shut. 

"Shh. It's ok Vee, we're done now, such a good boy, you took your punishment so well. Now we've just gotta clean you up. Ok? Just focus on me, alright?" Patton said as he took some disinfectant to clean him up. Virgil yelled almost screamed as he rubbed it against his skin. 

"Pat, it-it hurts please stop please." He screamed loudly as he rubbed a particularly bad cut. 

"Vee you know I can't, if I don't clean you up, these will get infected, alright? My room is soundproof so scream if you need to. We're gonna take a bath after, ok?" Patton said rubbing over the cuts and cleaning off the blood. Virgil just sobbed in pain, wishing he was dead rather than in this amount of pain. 

Patton finally finished and picked up Virgil, carrying him to the bathroom. He turned on the bath waiting for it to fill up with water. He looked at Virgil, who was curled into the wall crying. He sighed and walked over to him, pulling him into his lap.

"Vee, I'm sorry but I can't let you make Thomas a bad person." Virgil sobbed harder gripping Patton's shirt, because as much as he despised the man holding him, he needed the comfort from the typically bubbly person. 

"Alright Vee, come on." He said picking Virgil up and stripping him down fully and placing him into the tub. 

The torture never got better. And Patton just got more frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1011 words


	5. "I told you what would happen if you disobeyed"- anxceit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: cutting (yourself), hitting, whips, punching, implied past rape, throwing someone, manipulation, gaslighting, getting threatened with rape, abusive Deceit

It had been an accident. Really, truly. He hadn't meant to go up, but Thomas had called him and he couldn't ignore him. But Deceit didn't really care, Virgil had gone up and he wasn't supposed to. The reason why didn't matter, he had been blatantly ignored, and he would not stand for that.

"I told you what would happen if you disobeyed" was the first thing Virgil heard when he came down into his room and the last thing Virgil heard before he crashed into a wall. "You just can't stay away from up there, can you? You don't listen Virgil." He said slamming his foot against his stomach. 

"I'm- I'm sorry- I'm sorry Dee, I couldn't- couldn't stop, he summoned me." Virgil said gasping in breathes. He attempted to push himself up only to fall back. Deceit pulled him up and held him against the wall.

"I told you not to go up. You're supposed to listen to me. Do you not love me? Do you not care about what I tell you to do?" 

"No, no I do, Dee, I do, I prom-"

"Then act like it." Deceit said punching Virgil. "Because you sure aren't now. They don't want you up there. You're just a burden to them." Deceit said rubbing the back of his hand across Virgil's cheek. "You're acting like a burden to me, Virgil. Do you want to be a burden? Do you?"

"N-no-" Virgil started.

"Then act like it." He said pulling Virgil off the wall and into the middle of the floor. "I'm so tired of punishing you for not listening. It's like you're begging for it. Every. Time. I hate marking up your perfect little face." Deceit said rubbing Virgil's cheek. 

"Then stop." Virgil whispered, immediately regretting it. "I'm- I'm sorry-"

"Shut up. Right now. You are so stupid." Deceit said pushing him over to the bed. "Take off your shirt." Virgil whimpered but didn't move.

"I swear Virgil you're a fucking idiot. Take off your shirt yourself, before I take it off for you. If I have to take it off then I'm taking all of your clothes off, and you won't like what happens after." Deceit said grabbing Virgil by the neck and pushing him down. 

Virgil quickly sat up and pulled off his shirt, revealing plenty of scars and bruises going across his front, back, shoulders, and sides. There was hardly a bit of clear skin. Deceit sat in his lap and put his arms around Virgil's neck. He pressed his forehead against Virgil's, who's breathing was out of control.

"Shhh, it's ok, just breathe." Deceit said summoning some tools into the room over in the corner so Virgil couldn't see them before summoning a blindfold and gag into his hand. He slipped the blindfold over Virgil's eyes and tied it as Virgil whimpered.

"Dee, please I'm so-" Virgil started but was cut off by the gag getting pushed into his mouth. Deceit pulled Virgil up before turning him around and pushing him back into the bed on his stomach. He used the handcuffs that were in a permanent place at the bottom of the bed to lock Virgil's hands. He got up and walked over to the corner and picked up a whip and a knife. He walked back over to him and ran his hands down Virgil's back. He pressed down on the newer cuts, some opening, some not. Virgil's whimpers and sobs could be heard on all of them, just barely loud enough to get through the gag. 

"I'm gonna whip you, and then I'm gonna cut you, ok?" Deceit asked, more of a statement than a question. "We're gonna say 15 whips, since i am cutting you too. I'm not a complete monster you know." Deceit said picking up the whip and raising it before bringing it down harshly. Virgil screamed through the gag. 

He continued, going slightly over 15, not really caring since Virgil couldn't do anything about it. He undid Virgil's handcuffs and picked up the knife. He took off the blindfold and gag, Virgil's eyeshadow was all over his face, tear streaks extremely clear going down it and he sniffled staring at Deceit. 

He handed him the knife and smirked at him. Virgil's terror clearly written over his face. "You- you want me to..." Virgil asked more tears brimming his eyes. 

"Yes, is that not what i told you? No? Well I changed my mind then, you're going to do the cuts, and I'm going to watch. Ok, love?" He said patting Virgil's head. He moved his hands down to Virgil's and flipped over Virgil's hand and he held it in place. 

"Come on, Vee, if you do this for me, I won't do what I had planned for later." Deceit said with a wink. Virgil's mind was obviously going a million miles a minute, but he didn't have time. So he did what Deceit told him and breathed in sharply at the first cut. 

Deceit made him go to ten before stopping him. He pulled the knife out of Virgil's hands and pulled his face into his shoulder as Virgil let out a violent sob And gripped onto his cloak. Deceit started to pet Virgil's head as he sobbed.

"That's it, let it all out. We're done now, no more." Deceit whispered into Virgil's ear. He picked him up and carried him into the bathroom. He set him on the bathtubs edge and turned on the shower. 

"N-no Dee please, don't make me-" 

"Virgil we need to clean you up. I don't feel like doing anything else. Would you like another punishment?" Virgil shook his head violently.

"No, no Dee, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." 

"It's alright Virgil, come on." He said putting a hand out to Virgil. He tried to stand and fell into a heap on the floor. Deceit sighed and walked over to Virgil and picked him up. He pulled off the rest of Virgil's clothes and his own. He carried him into the shower and Virgil nearly screamed, he would have too, if Deceit hadn't put his hand over Virgil's mouth and moved him out from under the water.

"Shhh, if you scream the other will hear. Be quiet." Deceit whispered harshly into Virgil's ear. "Are you going to be quiet?" Virgil nodded and deceit let go off his mouth. 

After making sure Virgil could stand on his own, deceit put him down and moved himself under the spray, and washing himself off. He pulled Virgil under and he sobbed. 

"Dee, it hurts." He said trying to back up, but deceit pulled him back under it.

"Shh I know baby, but I need you to be a good boy so I can clean you up. Ok?" Deceit asked and Virgil nodded and gripped the bar on the inside of the shower. Deceit cleaned up Virgil, taking his time and dragging it out before finishing up and pulling them both out and dressing them. He took Virgil back into the room and rubbed his back before they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1184 words


	6. "Thrash all you want, you can never escape this cage." - analogicality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: cursing, cages, cutting, knives, hitting, threats, very unsympathetic Patton, villain Logan, ropes.

Virgil woke up and immediately freaked out, which wasn't entirely uncalled for, since he had woken up in a cage. It was just big enough for him to straighten his back, but he couldn't lay down unless his legs were in his stomach and he couldn't fully straighten out.

In other words it was small, uncomfortable, and made Virgil feel very claustrophobic. 

At first he thought this was some type of prank, sometimes they have prank wars with the dark sides, but it was never this serious. At least not with Virgil, since they knew they could cause a panic attack and get in even more trouble with the light sides, who already didn't particularly like them. 

"Ha ha ha, very funny Remus, now let me out." He said as he attempted to press his feet against the door in an attempt to get it open, but it wouldn't budge. Then he saw Patton in the corner. He was surprised he hadn't noticed earlier, but he may have been a bit more interested in the cage and getting out. 

"Patton? Could you let me out? Please? Remus sometimes gets a little out of control with his pranks." Patton started walking over and Virgil rambled a bit before getting cut off.

"Oh, no, Remus didn't put you here," Patton said smiling.

"Wh-what? What are you-" 

"I did," Patton stated crouching down next to the cage. "well, me and Logan. You know he is really good at this!"

"What? Why? Why would you do that?" He asked. Patton didn't respond at first, he just hummed and smiled. He put his hand in between the bars and put it in Virgil's hair gently rubbing it. 

"Do you like it?"

"Like what? What are you talking about? Would you stop petting me?" Virgil asked attempting to move away from him.

"Your new home, Obviously, I've always wanted a human pet. I think that I'll like it. What do you think? I think you'll make the perfect pet." He said smiling and taking his hand out. "I mean you are the most well behaved out of all of them. Everyone else, that is. At least that's what Logan says."

"Pet? Patton I'm not a fucking dog," Virgil said thrashing against the cage, trying to say that this was just Dee shape shifting or something, but the door. Wouldn't. Move. 

"You can thrash all you want, you can never escape that cage. I'm not stupid, Virgil. I took precautions to make sure of that." Logan said as he walked out of a corner where he was standing. 

"You're both fucking insane!" Virgil yelled starting to cry. "Someone will notice, and I swear when they do I'm going to FUCKING KILL YOU BOTH."

"LANGUAGE!" Patton yelled hitting Virgil's head before attempting to calm Himself back down. Virgil whimpered. "Shhh, it's okay if you're a good little pet and you don't complain then we'll remember to feed you, and maybe I'll give you a blanket, a chew toy to play with, maybe some new clothes. Would you like that pet? Hmm?" Patton asked as he rubbed where he hit Virgil in an attempt to sooth him. 

"Patton maybe we should leave him alone to think about what's happening. This is obviously going to be frightening." Logan asked sitting down next to the cage opposite of Patton. He looked at Virgil like he was examining him. 

"Yes, I ... guess that would be a good idea. But I wanna play with him Logy!" Patton whined looking at Logan. 

"You cannot. If you open the cage he will try to run. It will only end in disaster." He said pushing his glasses up. "We also have to make sure the others don't suspect that we have anything to do with his disappearance."

"I guess," Patton said groaning and standing up, he stuck his hand out to Logan, who stood as well and dusted himself off. "Well, see you soon, pet." Patton said giving Logan a kiss on the cheek and patting Virgil's head. They both started to leave, turning off the lights as they do.

"Wait, WAIT. Please don't leave me alone in here, please!" Virgil begged as the door closed. He kicked the cage door and sobbed, screaming for them to come back. 

It was hours before they did.

When they finally did Virgil looked exhausted. He could barely speak from screaming for them, or anyone really, his eyeshadow covered half of his face because he had been crying, his eyes were red, and he had a cut and blood on his hand from where he pressed to hard on the bars. 

"Ooh, Logy, our pet hurt himself." Patton said rushing over to the cage and pulling the arm over and through a small slot that was just big enough for it and looking at it. Logan walked over and took the arm from Patton who rushed off for a first aid kit. 

"Well, it's not too deep. How did you even do this, Virgil? These bars are not sharp." Logan asked as Patton came back in. Virgil chose not to answer as Logan cleaned the cut and wrapped it. 

"Virgil." He didn't respond. "Virgil. Virgil!" Patton yelled. Virgil looked scared, Patton looked pissed, and Logan was just staring at him. "Are you planning on responding?" Patton asked.

Virgil shook his head and looked at the ground. Patton sighed angrily. "Well if you don't want to respond you can just not eat for a while," he said getting up angrily. "Are we really doing this right now?" He kicked the cage and a look of surprise went over Logan's face, Virgil just looked even more scared.

"Virgil I suggest you respond before Patton gets even more upset," he said and started to put away the first aid supplies.

"I don't know." Virgil whispered, wrapping his arms around himself. 

"You don't know? How do you not know Virgil?" Patton said storming over and crouching down, "how?"

"I dunno maybe it happened while i was in the process of screaming of trying to break the cage because I couldn't breathe." Virgil yelled. 

Patton hit him again. "Don't you dare talk to me like that, in fact maybe you shouldn't talk at all," Patton said getting a devilish smile on his face. Virgil looked confused before he realized what he meant.

"Patton no, ple-" it was to late. Patton summoned a gag and pushed it onto Virgil's mouth. Logan sighed and took the straps around the back and connected them so it stayed. Virgil reached up to it and got his hands smacked away from it. 

"You did this to yourself Virgil. You should have quit bad talking while it was cute. Now it's making me mad." Patton said standing up. "I'll take it out when I'm done with dinner. Until then you should think about how exactly to rectify this situation." Patton skipped away and opened the door to the kitchen. 

Logan sighed and put his face in his hands, "maybe you should listen to Patton, Virgil. You're not going to make this situation any better with cursing and sarcasm." Logan stood up and followed Patton out, leaving Virgil alone in the room.

It was two hours before they came back. Virgil's eyeshadow was mostly gone from the tears and he had his hoodie sleeve in a death grip as he shivered. Patton slipped over to the cage and sat down, Logan sat down opposite holding a plate which he gave to Patton. 

"Virgil? Are you going to be a good boy now? Or are you going to make me even more mad?" Virgil nodded and Patton nodded at Logan who took out the gag. Patton opened a little latch and pushed the plate through it. Virgil took it and looked at the food. 

"I'm sorry for hitting you and kicking the cage. I lost control of my anger and it just happened." Patton said messing with his fingers. Virgil didn't respond at first, just stared.

Virgil knew exactly what they were expecting, and he really didn't want to. But he also really didn't want the gag put back in. And it was freezing in here. He sighed, "I'm sorry too. For cursing and yelling." Patton smiled at him and opened the flap again, pushing some plastic utensils in. 

"It's ok pet. You're defensive, I understand. Just do better next time, ok?" 

"Ok," Virgil forced out, quickly picking the utensils up and eating. He ate quickly, it was weird, they just stared at him as if they were waiting for something. "Thank you," Virgil whispered when he was done, putting the plate on the floor and pulling his knees to his chest.

"You're welcome pet," Patton said smiling at him. Logan sighed and pulled out a key ring. He pressed one of them into the door handle and pulled it open. 

"If we regret this Patton..."

"We're not going to Logan. Right pet? You're not going to do anything stupid are you? You're just going to come out and talk with us. Maybe we'll play a bit, ok?" Patton asked holding his hand into the cage. 

Virgil looked confused before nodding. He crawled out and Patton took his hands. He hummed and wrapped some rope around them and tied it. "Ok, pet we're just gonna talk, ok?" Virgil nodded, "if you're good we won't put the gag back in, and maybe I'll give you a blanket." 

"Ok." Virgil whispered as Logan closed the cage back and sat down next to Virgil. They sat in silence for a minute and Virgil fidgeted. Patton broke it. 

"We already told you that we brought you here to be our pet. Do you have anything else you want to know."

Plenty. None of it you're going to tell me and half of it will get me locked in the cage again, Virgil thought but didn't say. He'd have have to be stupid to do that. "Why?" Virgil whispered moving his hands more towards him. 

"I was bored. Logan said if we were doing this, we were at least doing it sensibly. You were the sensible decision. Everyone's still upset about the bomb you dropped last video, so it would be easy to make you disappear, rather then Roman or Deceit. And I told you that I wanted a pet and human was the only real option since I'm allergic to everything else. Anything else?" Patton asked, Virgil shook his head. 

"Well I want to play."

"What ... do you mean by play?" Virgil asked timidly. "You keep on saying that. What do you mean by it?" Patton smiled darkly and Logan made a ... strange face. 

"Well, I want to ... try some things." 

"What things?" Virgil asked getting a sinking feeling in his stomach. 

"Painful things." Logan cut right to the chase. "That's what he wants to try. Painful things." 

"Logan!" 

"What? I'm not going to lie to him! You're a sadist and I'm not fond of pain." Virgil backed up into the cage wall, which made a loud noise. Shit. They both looked over at him. 

"You see, you scared him before I could have fun and now he's not gonna let me."

"You did kidnap him Patton. You can just force him." Patton sighed and walked towards him. Virgil whimpered and attempted to make himself smaller, which ultimately failed because they already knew where he was. Patton pulled out a knife and sat down in front of Virgil. 

He pulled Virgil's hands towards him and gripped them tightly, putting the knife to his wrist, Logan looked away. 

"Stop. Stop! Patton Stop! Please Patton please," Virgil begged as Patton pressed it more in. Patton kept on doing it, making cut after cut as Virgil cried and screamed and begged. When he was done dropped Virgil's wrist and gave Logan the knife and walked out. Virgil sobbed as Logan stood up and got the first aid kit. He walked over and put the knife back to Virgil's wrist, who tried to move and get away, but Logan stopped him.

"Calm down, I'm just going to cut the rope. I need better access to your wrist Virgil" he said before cutting it. He pulled one wrist into his lap and held it there. He cleaned it up before moving to the other and wrapping them both. He put Virgil back in the cage and left him. 

Patton came back later with a blanket he pushed it in and Virgil grabbed it. It took him hours to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2090 words


	7. "soon as I get my hands on you, you will regret trapping me in here."-prinxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: attempted rape, threats, mentioned past abuse, abusive Roman, attempted manipulation, biting, kissing, hitting, threats

"As soon as I get my hands on you, you will regret trapping me in here!" Virgil couldn't breathe. He hadn't meant to do it. It was purely his natural reaction to what he tried to do. He wouldn't stop. He wasn't going to stop. 

"Virgil! Let me out!" He flinched back when he heard the voice yell and slowly backed away from the door. He couldn't stay here. He had to get help, so he ran. He ran to Patton's door and nearly collapsed on him when he opened it. 

"Pat-Pat you have to help, Roman he-he-"

"Whoa slow down kiddo, you need to breathe. Breathe in with me okay? In for four, hold for seven, out for eight. That's it, keep on going," Patton slowly calmed Virgil down he gripped the cardigan in a death grip. 

"Alright now tell me what happened. What happened with Roman?" Virgil started to cry as the reality of what had just happened came over him. Oh god Roman is going to kill him. 

"Virgil? Virgil! Hey calm down, ok?" Patton sat virgil up against the wall and held his hands. "I need you to keep breathing like we were ok? Just like we were." Virgil nodded his head. 

When he finally calmed down fully, he started to tell Patton what happened. Patton wasn't happy. 

He and Roman were sitting in his room. He was listening to music and Roman was coloring. They were in a comfortable silence. Which didn't last long. 

It started small at first. A hand on his leg, his arm, his chest. Then he started kissing Virgil. His neck, over his t shirt, his cheek. Virgil was starting to get really uncomfortable. 

Roman had been... sexual before, but they never went far, Virgil wasn't ready and typically Roman was ok with that. Sometimes he got angry. Really angry. 

Like, violently angry. There were many times where he had to use extra foundation to cover a bruise, or a black eye. 

Today was one of those times, and he really didn't want to take no for answer. 

"Roman please stop," Virgil asked pushing Roman away from his neck. "I'm not ready."

"Virgil. I'm bored. I want you." He said nipping at Virgil's neck.

"Roman I told you. I'm not ready. Maybe another time." He pushed Roman away again and his hand went... down south. "Roman. Stop." 

"No. I'm tired of waiting. We're doing this now." He said as he got on top of Virgil. 

"Roman stop it. Get off me! This isn't funny." Virgil pushed his hands against Roman's chest. All he did was pin Virgil's hands under his knees. He kissed Virgil's neck and held onto his shoulders. 

He let go of Virgil's shoulders and started to work at the zipper on Virgil's jacket, trying to figure out how to get it off without moving. He zipped it down and pushed it off of Virgil stomach so it was pulled around him and he pushed it up. 

He pulled Virgil's shirt up and traced his skin as Virgil struggled. He ran his hands over him and touched every bit of skin he could. 

He kissed Virgil's lips as he struggled to pull his hands out. He nipped at Virgil's bottom lip to get entrance. When Virgil denied it he bit his lip. Harshly so Virgil opened his mouth and he pushed his tongue in, blood mixed in with saliva. Virgil bit his tongue.

It wasn't very hard, and it had been an accident. It stunned him just enough for Virgil to pull his arms out and push him off. He ran out of the room and slammed the door shut he locked it at the last second and heard Roman crash into it. 

"Virgil open in this door right now! Right now! Or as soon as I get my hands on you, you will regret trapping me in here." He yelled through the door and Virgil fell onto the ground. He was shaking violently. He could hear Roman attempting to keep himself calm and muttering apologies through the door about how he couldn't control himself. Virgil got up and ran.

He finished the story and could still hear the echoes of Roman's yell and the ghost touches of him. His wrists hurt and he was sobbing. In a second Patton had wrapped him in a hug and was muttering sweet nothing in his ear. 

He picked Virgil up and carried him to the beds he sat him down on it and picked up a blanket and wrapped it around him. He called for Logan and had him watch Virgil while he went downstairs and made Virgil some hot chocolate. He could hear Roman yelling upstairs and as much as he wanted to go up there and reprimand him for hurting Virgil, he knew he was needed elsewhere right now. 

He grabbed some cookies and carried them up too. He opened the door and set them down on the nightstand next to Virgil. He crawled in next to him and Logan day on the chair on the other side of Virgil. They fell asleep that night watching movies. They dealt with Roman the next morning. Well Patton and Logan did while Virgil was asleep and kicked him out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 883 words


	8. "Don't cry, I'm keeping you safe down here, away from the world. You don't need it. You only need me."-Patton and Virgil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: hitting, hitting walls, breaking bones, knives, cutting, restraints(?), pet names, manipulation, Abusive patton

Virgil was crying. Hard. Patton was dragging him back to the bedroom by his hair and he was fuming. Virgil hadn't done anything wrong, at least if he had he had no clue about it. He was just in the kitchen talking to Roman. He had made a piece of toast, he was eating it and Patton had come in. He asked Roman to leave in that sickly sweet voice that he only used when upset with Virgil. Roman had been confused but complied and went off on one of his adventures. As soon as Roman was out of earshot Patton went off, he dragged Virgil up and shoved him into a cabinet. He grabbed his hair and pulled him up and dragged him off to the bedroom. 

Now they were in the bedroom and Virgil was terrified. As soon as they were in the bedroom Patton shoved him onto the bed and snapped to soundproof the walls. That was something he only did when he was really pissed. Virgil was fucking screwed. 

Patton dragged him up and shoved him into a wall. Virgil fell to the ground and Patton kicked him. He kicked him repeatedly until he heard a sickening crack and Virgil let out an earsplitting shriek. He dragged Virgil up and shoved him towards the bed. Patton pulled his hoodie and shirt off. He took out a pocketknife and flipped it open. Under any other circumstances Virgil would have thought it was pretty. The handle was light blue and the blade was very sharp.

It was also covered in blood. Virgil's blood. This was Patton's favorite knife to use when he was mad at Virgil. He always had it with him. 

Patton twirled it in his hand and admired the old scars across Virgil's stomach and arms. He went over and sat in Virgil's lap facing him. He traced Virgil's collar bone with it lightly. He pressed harder on it and drew blood. Virgil whimpered quietly as he pushed it and a tear slid down his face. Patton smiled and wiped it away. 

He pushed his back onto the bed and pressed the knife to Virgil's stomach. "Do you know why I'm punishing you Virgil? Hm? No? You've been very bad. You left the room this morning without telling me. You talked to Roman without asking me. You ate without asking me. Kitten, I have so many things I could punish you for that if I punished you for all of them we wouldn't be stopping for a long time. Do you know how upset I was when I woke up and you weren't there, especially after I specifically told you that you couldn't leave without telling me. Then you talked to Roman when I specifically told you that you weren't supposed to and that it made me uncomfortable because of his obvious crush on you." Patton made a couple cuts on his stomach and Virgil sobbed. 

"I'm- I'm sorry Patton. I'm s-so sorry. I-I-"

"Shhhh. It's okay, but you have to get punished for it. You don't learn if you don't get punished. 

"Pl-please Pat, I'm-I'm sorry. I promise I won't- I won't do it again. I didn't-didn't mean -" Virgil screamed as Patton made a particularly deep cut. 

"Shhhhh, stop talking, you're not helping yourself." Patton said. He went on for an hour, cutting Virgil and explaining every little thing he did wrong down to the last detail. By the time he finished Virgil had eyeshadow all over his face, he couldn't move his hands since Patton had forced them to say there using the same thing Deceit did, and most of his torso was covered in blood. 

Patton got up and left Virgil there as he sobbed. He went into the bathroom and came back with a wet rag. He looked at Virgil and sat next to him. He wiped away some of his tears and started to pet his hair. "Shh. Don't cry, I'm keeping you safe in here, away from the world. You don't need it. You only need me. Everyone else will hurt you much worse than I ever will." He pressed a kiss to Virgil's forehead and went back to his torso.

He started wiping down Virgil. Virgil screamed in pain when he got to his ribs. Patton sighed and got up and went to the drawer to pull out some wraps. As he pulled them out the door opened and a guilty looking Roman popped his head in. 

"Hey, I know I didn't knock I just wanted to say I'm s-" Roman stopped talking as he noticed the scene before him. "What's going on in here? What happened to Virgil?" Roman asked rushing to Virgil  
And seeing many more cuts than he thought. "Patton what the hell?" 

Patton say anything, still surprised that someone walked in on him and Virgil. He didn't move until Roman started picking Virgil up to take him downstairs. Then he ran in front of Roman to stop him. 

"Whoa there kiddo. I'm not to sure it's a good idea to move him. He's probably been through a lot." Patton said putting on his innocent father voice. 

"Patton what the hell happened?" 

"I'm not completely sure kiddo. I found him like this. I brought him in here to try to clean him up. It was probably the dark sides. Here give him to me." Patton reaches for Virgil and Roman moves away from him.

"I'm not so sure it was..." Roman says seeing the bloody knife with Patton's colors on the desk. He runs out quickly while Patton is trying to figure out what gave him away. He runs to his room and Virgil screams as he moves in Roman's arms. Roman mutters a sorry as he slams the door shut. Patton screams after him and he summons Logan quickly for help. 

Logan runs over to an almost unconscious Virgil and a panicking Roman. "What happened?" He summoned a first aid kit and began to clean up some of the wounds. 

"Patton-Patton's hurting Virgil." Roman told him slightly out of breath.

Logan didn't question it and started to patch Virgil up. He passed out not long into it. A couple hours later Patton's yelling had died down and Logan had finished with Virgil.

"What did you mean 'Patton's hurting Virgil'? why would Patton hurt Virgil? How do you know he's hurting Virgil?"

"I walked into their room and Virgil was sobbing on the bed. Patton had a bloody rag and there was a bloody knife. Logan, how long do you think this has been going on."

"Those scars go back at least a few years. If I were to guess I would say maybe 3 or 4." 

"3 or 4? God, how did we not notice?"

"We were not paying attention. We did not have a reason beforehand to think that this would happen beforehand the only reason we know now is because you felt bad." 

Roman sighed and put his face in his hands. 

"We should get some sleep Roman. If we are to talk to Patton tomorrow then we will need energy." 

"Yeah, I just don't wanna leave Virgil alone in case he wakes up."

"He will not. He must be exhausted. Those cuts are very deep." They went to sleep on opposite sides of Virgil. 

Virgil woke up the next morning to Patton's voice through the door. The other two were still passed out and Virgil didn't know where he was for a minute until his memory came back and hit him like a flood. Patton called through the door again.

"Virgil? Come on out baby doll. I'm sorry i hurt you so bad. I didn't mean to, i was just upset love." Virgil whimpered quietly under the covers as Patton talked. Tears slipped down his face. He didn't want to upset Patton, but he was scared. He hurt him so bad last night and he definitely wouldn't be happy with him for what Roman did. 

He sighed and slowly got out of the bed, wincing at how sore he was and how bad his ribs hurt. He walked over to the door and slowly opened it to a clearly distraught Patton. 

"Virgil, baby. I'm so sorry about last night. I got out of hand. I don't mean for it to get so bad I was just upset." He was pulled through the door and into a tight embrace by Patton. Suddenly he got pulled back by another set of arms around his waist. He looked up and saw Roman staring at Patton with and angry look. 

"Don't. Touch. Him." He pushed Virgil behind him and into Logan who looked mildly confused. 

Patton's face got dark. "Who do you think you are to tell me what to do? You have no right. You're pining after a taken man. Come on Virgil. Come on. I promise I won't get out of hand again. I'll control myself." Patton reaches a hand out towards him and he reluctantly took it. Patton pulled him out and started walking away but a hand grabbed Virgil's arm. 

"Roman let go of Virgil. Patton said trying to pull Virgil out of his grip. 

"Absolutely not, I won't let you hurt him again." He tightened his grip and Virgil cried out in pain. Roman let go in surprise and Patton pulled Virgil to him and wrapped an arm around him.

"Shhhh. It's ok kitten. He won't hurt you again, alright? I promise. Ok puppy lets go." Patton started to walk away but both Roman and Logan stopped him. 

"No. I won't let you paint us as the bad guys when you cut him up for sport." 

Patton looked appalled. "For sport? No, you have me confused for someone else. I'd never hurt my kitten without a good reason, right baby? Have I ever hurt you without giving you a reason?" Virgil shook his head. "No, I haven't I'd never do that to you puppy. I'm just trying to make you better. Roman on the other hand. He hurt you while I was trying to bring you back. Does that seem like a good reason to you?" 

Virgil got confused. Obviously he thought that Roman would never hurt him on purpose, but he had hurt him and Patton was being so nice right now. There was no way he was the bad guy. Virgil's brain couldn't think right and Roman could see exactly what Patton was doing.

"Virgil, no. I didn't do it on purpose. I didn't mean to. I'd never hurt you." Virgil couldn't think they were both saying different things and it was so confusing. Did Roman care? Or did Patton? Was he missing something? He felt a heavy weight fall on the side Patton was. A hand wrap around his wrist and another pry off Patton's hand. He heard different things in his ears as he was carried back into Roman's room. 

His mind was all mixed up. He passed out. 

Months passed and Patton got kicked out. He left, they didn't see him again. He and Roman got closer and eventually they started going out. For the first few months Virgil kept on having panic attacks, scared that this would turn out the same way, but it didn't. They just got better and better. Virgil finally stopped feeling scared every time someone walked into a room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1093 words


	9. “Tell me how much you love me and you can have your dinner." -Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeet this is bad. Thanks for the kudos people who left them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: starvation, eating in front of someone, crying

Roman dragged Virgil down to the kitchen and locked the doors once they got down. Roman refused to let Virgil out of his sight anymore since the last time he had tried to find Patton to help him. Roman pushed Virgil towards the table and told him to sit down. Roman started making something but Virgil wasn't paying attention to it. Roman hadn't let Virgil eat in two weeks. There was no way he was going to let him now. Not without telling him exactly what he wanted and as bad as Virgil wanted to, he couldn't break. The smell from what Roman was cooking was heavenly. 

Roman hummed as he cooked, he occasionally looked over at Virgil to see if he was still there. He was, of course he was. He couldn't get out of here without Roman knowing and Roman wasn't letting him out anytime soon. Virgil was curled up into a ball on his chair. He was fidgeting with his hoodie string. He looked so cute liked his. It was adorable. If only he'd give in and tell Roman what he wanted to hear. He'd let him eat he promised Virgil he would, but Virgil refused to say it. Roman was getting tired of it. He loved how stubborn he was, but this was getting out of hand. 

Virgil heard Roman announce that he had finished cooking and he sank further into his seat. He wanted to disappear back into his room. He wouldn't try to tell anyone again, he just didn't want to be tortured by Roman forcing him to watch him eat without Virgil getting anything. Sure, Virgil was stubborn, but he wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer. Roman set a plate in front of him and Virgil was confused. Roman never did this he would always tell Virgil to say it and when he wouldn't he'd just sit in front of him and eat his. He never put food in front of him. 

"Tell me how much you love me and you can have your dinner," those damn words. The ones he said every day to try to get Virgil to say it. 

Roman sighed and sat in front of Virgil. He picked up his fork and ate. He had made Virgil's favorite, pasta. He made that and set it down in front of him. Hopefully that plus the fact that Roman was eating would finally break him. Virgil was clearly on the verge of tears. Poor thing had to be starving, but Roman wasn't going to be the one to break.

Virgil couldn't take it. It was all too much. His stomach hurt so much. Roman was looking at him as he was eating. Tears were starting to come out. Roman finished eating and stood up. He started to pick up both plates and that's when Virgil broke. He was sobbing as he said exactly what Roman wanted to hear.

"I-I love you. I love you so much. So much, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please I love you so much." 

Roman set the plate back down in front of Virgil and pulled the chair over. He sat down next to Virgil and wrapped his arms around him. 

"That's it, that's it. That all you had to say. That's all I wanted. Here, take a bite baby," he picked up the fork and wrapped the pasta around it. He put it up to Virgil's mouth and he took a bite. "Such a good boy. So good. I knew you'd say it, you're so good." Roman ran his hand through Virgil hair as he fed him whispering praises in his ear. 

The pasta tasted amazing. Virgil's whole moth felt like it was on fire with how good it tasted. It was gone in a matter of minutes and Virgil almost screamed when he finished. He was still so hungry. Virgil begged Roman to let him have more, but Roman wouldn't let him. He said it would mess with his stomach if he did, but Virgil didn't care, he was still so hungry. 

Roman carried him back upstairs and set him on the bed. Virgil had started crying again as Roman got in to. Roman wrapped his arm around Virgil and pulled him to him. He ran his hands through Virgil's hair as he sobbed.

"Hey, baby, it's ok you can have something tomorrow morning, ok? You just have to keep on saying it, alright?" Roman told Virgil. Virgil nodded and continued crying. They both slowly fell asleep. 

The next morning Roman pulled Virgil out of bed and into the kitchen before him. They repeated last night except this time Virgil broke as soon as Roman sat the food down. Virgil broke every time Roman did it until it came automatically. Virgil never stopped saying it again if he had to in order to get food. He shivered every time he remembered when he didn't eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 825 words


	10. You're my Masterpiece- Prinxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: rape, implied past rape, hitting, kicking, ropes

Virgil was curled into a corner. Blood was dripping down his cheek mixed in with tears. He could feel blood dripping and smeared everywhere else too. Roman was upset. He was throwing things around the room and yelling. Roman pulled Virgil up and punched him in the jaw. Virgil would have crashed to the floor if Roman wasn't gripping his hoodie. He punched him again, and again until Virgil's face was covered in blood and bruises. He dropped him to the floor and went back on his rampage around the room. He kicked Virgil and threw things at him. Virgil didn't fight him. Just laid and cried. 

Eventually Roman calmed down. He left the room and Virgil crawled back to the corner and sobbed. 

When Roman came back he picked Virgil up and carried him to the bathroom. He sat him on the ground and turned on the bath. He filled it up with water and started to undress Virgil. He pulled up the hoodie and started to take off his shirt but Virgil stopped him. 

"Pl-please. I can-I can clean myself u-up. Please just- just let me do it." Virgil begged with more tears in his eyes. 

"No, you'll just hurt yourself more. I'm going to clean you up." Virgil sobbed as he pulled of his shirt and undid his pants. He hated when Roman cleaned him. He always made him hurt worse when he did it and half the time he felt more dirty than when he got in. 

Roman picked him up and put him into the tub. The water was already beginning to tinge pink from the blood. Roman picked up a rag and started to wash Virgil's back. He washed him slowly, water dripped down his back. 

It took forever for him to finish, Roman had cleaned every bit of him. Virgil's eyeshadow was gone and the bruises and cuts were clearly on display without any blood hiding them. Roman left him in there for a while, coming back with pajama pants and a towel. He pulled Virgil out of the bath. Virgil tried to hide himself behind his hands. Roman pulled his hands away and put on Virgil's pants. He used the towel and started to dry of the top part of Virgil's body, gently drying his hair. Virgil wrapped his arms around himself. Roman sighed and set the towel away from him. He wrapped his arms around Virgil in a way that would have been comforting if Virgil wasn't scared out of his mind.

"You're so shy. Why do you hide yourself from me baby? You're so beautiful, like a masterpiece. You're my masterpiece," Roman asked as he set his head on Virgil's shoulder and swayed. "All signed and painted for me, here-" his hand traced a cut on Virgil's other shoulder as Roman lifted his head, "here-" his hand brushed a bruise on his cheek, "and here," he finished as his feather light fingers brushed over a particularly bad burn Roman had given him a week ago. Virgil flinched back in pain as he pressed harder. 

This speech used to be relaxing, used to make him feel better after Roman hurt him, used to remind him that Roman cared for him, now he knew what came after it. He'd much rather have before than what what was after. 

Roman dragged him to the bed and pushed him down onto it. He kissed his jaw and started going up and down his neck. He kissed Virgil's lips and pushed his tongue in. 

After that Virgil attempted to block it out. Attempted to block out Roman tying his hands to the headboard. Attempted to block out Roman slipping down his pants. He never understood why he gave him pants just to take them away again. Attempted to block out Roman pushing his fingers into him. Attempted to block out Roman pulling them out and pushing himself in. Attempted to block out Roman's words about how good virgil was being, how he loved Virgil so much. Attempted to block out Roman cumming inside of him and pulling out. Attempted to ignore it when Roman just left him there, tied up. 

He attempted to block out everything Roman did.

Sometimes blocking things out didn't work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 703 words


	11. “You know what the punishment is for lying to me, right?” -moxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: whipping, slapping, pet names, breaking someone else's things, cutting, self harm, knives

Virgil was in Patton's bedroom sitting next to the bed. He had been in here for nearly two weeks without anything. Patton wouldn't let him leave the room unless it was to go to the bathroom every night. He wanted out, he needed it. The room kept on messing with his brain, trying to make him happy. His eyeshadow was almost completely gone since he hadn't been in his room for so long. 

He got up and stood by the door. He debated opening it for a solid five minutes before deciding he had to get out, for just a minute. He reached for the door and Patton opened it. Virgil stumbled backwards in surprise as the other side stepped into the room. 

"What are you doing?" Patton questioned, taking a step towards Virgil. "Are you trying to leave? I told you that you couldn't." 

"N-no I'm not- I'm not doing anything. I- I swear," Virgil backed up and hit the bed. He looked back at it and by the time he looked back at Patton he was standing directly in front of him. Virgil's breathing stuttered and had to look up to see Patton. 

"You know what the punishment is for lying to me, right?" 

"I-I wasn't-" Virgil was cut off by Patton slapping him. 

"That's two. Would you like to make it three? You can go ahead and do it, I won't stop you. It's only more fun for me," Virgil held his cheek and stayed quiet. "Goody boy," Patton ran a hand through his hair and pushed Virgil to the wall. The chains were already there as they normally were. 

Patton started to chain Virgil facing towards the wall and Virgil sobbed. He knew what was coming. 

"Remind me pet, What's the punishment for lying to me again? It's in the back of my head, but I can't quite remember." That was a lie. Patton knew exactly what it was, but it was so fun getting Virgil to say it and breaking him a bit more. Virgil mumbled something that Patton couldn't quite hear. "What was that pet? I didn't quite catch it."

"10 whips." Virgil said it a little louder. 

"Mmhm. That times two for the other lie plus, hmmm what was the punishment for trying to leave again?"

"15," Virgil whispered he knew Patton wanted him to finish off the numbers with the final number. "35 in total." He wasn't going to make it. He barely made it through a normal punishment for leaving. This plus the lying punishment? He wasn't even going to make it through the first 15. 

"Mmhmm, count for me pet," Patton snapped and Virgil's shirt and jacket were gone, as well as a whip in his hand. Virgil counted. 

They got to 17 before Virgil started begging him to stop. Up until then Virgil had just sobbed, he never begged Patton to stop. It was 23 before Virgil started screaming. He didn't like screaming, but the others couldn't hear him so he might as well if it would get out at least some of the pain he felt. It was 30 when He started feeling like he was on fire. It was 37 when Patton finally stopped. He hadn't wanted to. In his opinion Virgil could handle more, but he knew it wouldn't be long before he passed out and he had one more thing he wanted to do before the loving boyfriend part of this. One more thing that would definitely teach Virgil to stop trying to leave him. 

Patton undid the chains and Virgil fell onto the floor and wrapped his hands around himself. Patton walked over to Virgil's side of the bed and picked up a few things, some of the wraps he had, bandages, a knife, Virgil's headphones, cleaning supplies. He walked over to Virgil and set them all down. He wrapped and arm around Virgil's middle as he sat behind him. He pulled Virgil's hands away and set his head on his shoulder. He picked up a knife and put it in Virgil's hand. 

"You can either cut until I tell you to stop, or-" he moved his foot so it was directly over his headphones. "I can break the precious headphones you worked so hard on making." 

Virgil wanted to scream again. He wanted to thrash and fight and, as much as he hated saying it, hurt Patton for what he did. He wanted one of the other sides to walk in on the scene. He wanted them to see what he went through and save him from Patton. 

He had to do what Patton asked. He was right. Virgil had worked so hard on the headphones. It was the first thing he had made when he had formed. It was his only comfort item in the hell he lived in now. 

So he did exactly what Patton said. He followed every instruction he gave to the letter in hopes that Patton wouldn't just break his headphones. He followed exactly where he was told to cut, how deep, how long it was. He stopped as soon as Patton told him to. Patton took the knife away. Virgil stopped breathing.

He stopped breathing because Patton had let his foot drop. Let it drop even though Virgil had followed him exactly. Let it drop even though he had taken his punishment. He let his foot drop and he destroyed his headphones. Virgil screamed as loud as he could and broke into a million tiny pieces as Patton lifted his foot and found Virgil's headphones in as many pieces as Virgil himself. 

"Oops. I'm sorry pet, I guess I just couldn't control my foot. Oh well, you just could make another pair." Virgil couldn't. Patton knew he couldn't. He didn't have the energy.

They sat there for a couple minutes as Virgil desperately tried to summon a new pair. When he finally stopped Patton summoned a new pair, in his own colors instead of Virgil's. He gave them to Virgil who broke even more. His headphones. His beautiful escape, were now lying in a million pieces on the ground. Now all he had was this imposter pair that only showed Patton's possession over him and only served to remind him of his own pair. 

Patton hummed as he cleaned Virgil up. He knew that what he had done had finally broken Virgil into pieces. He dragged Virgil to bed and fell asleep knowing that Virgil wouldn't try to leave again. 

Virgil didn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Patton's foot crushing his headphones. Every time he opened his eyes he saw Patton's imposter pair. If he tried to look away all he saw was his own broken pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1124 words


	12. “Let’s see what’s left in you for me to break”-roman & virgil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: knives, whips, ropes, my horrible attempt at deceits double speak, sympathetic deceit and Remus, gags, medical supplies(?), punching, torture chamber(?), probably more that I missed please tell me if I did, remus is in this
> 
> Note: italics is double speak

Virgil whimpered as someone opened the door, the light burned his eyes and he squeezed them shut. He heard it slam shut and the lights in the room turn on. He could hear feet walking towards him. He felt rough hands pull him up and slam him into the wall. Virgil finally managed to open his eyes and saw one half of creativity looking very upset. He whimpered quietly at the look Roman was giving him. He felt the hands fall away and him hit the ground. Roman walked away over to the door that led to what Virgil affectionately called the pain closet. He opened it and Virgil put his hand over his mouth to stop a sob that was threatening to come from him. Roman was humming as he looked through it. 

Roman finally found all that he was looking for and had them all set into a little basket that he had brought with him. He picked it up and walked to where Virgil was laying and lifted him up. He pulled him over to the middle of the room and tied his hands to the ceiling with the ropes he had tied to it ages ago. 

Virgil whimpered quietly as he was lifted off the ground, his toes were barely able to touch the floor and he could feel gravity pulling on him. Roman was humming as he stood behind him so Virgil wasn't able to see what was happening. He had pulled something from the basket and was running it up and down Virgil's sides. Virgil couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was since his hoodie was still on. He wished he could see whatever it was, maybe he could prepare for whatever it was. They were like this for ages before Roman started talking. 

"I'm tired of you, Virgil. I'm tired of our arguments and your little acts of defiance against me when we're recording videos and you keep on doing it. I thought that we had stopped this, but clearly-" Roman pulled up Virgil's hoodie and jacket and wadded it so it would stay above his head, "we haven't. You know that you're holding Thomas back from his goals and dreams, yet you keep it up and you exhaust me. So, let's see what's left in you for me to break." 

Virgil felt a gag pressing against his lips and heard Roman telling him to open his mouth. Virgil sobbed and slowly opened his mouth so Roman could put it in. As much as he was scared of the pain he did not want to make it any worse. He felt something cold and sharp press against his back. A knife. He felt it cut his skin and blood dripping down his back. He let out a muffled scream as Roman dug the knife in deeper before he finally pulled it out and cut again. And again. And again. Until Virgil's back was a mess of cuts and blood. 

Then he pulled out a whip. Roman brought it down against Virgil's back. He kept on doing it, breaking more skin until Virgil wasn't even sure there was any skin left to break. Virgil's vocal cords had started to hurt when he screamed and he had resorted to attempting to quietly cry since he couldn't pass out. He heard Roman set the whip back in the basket and walk away. He heard him walk back and press something cold against his back. Virgil pulled away from it, but Roman pulled him back and started wiping up some of the blood. 

Then the door opened. 

Virgil hadn't noticed until someone started talking, he was more focused on trying to stand on his toes since his arms hurt so much. He looked up when he heard a voice come from the door and fear shot through him.

It was Deceit.

He wasn't scared of Deceit. He was more scared of what Roman was going to do to him. 

"Roman, could you- what the hell? What's going on?" Deceit questioned as he noticed Virgil hanging from the ceiling and the blood dripping down his back.

Roman was at a loss for words. He could have sworn he locked the door. He had not counted on this. A few more tears and Virgil would have been cleaned up. "I-um- I was helping-"

"You're helping? What are you helping with? What could you possibly be helping with that involves Virgil chained to the ceiling?" Deceit walked to where Virgil and Roman were. He noticed Virgil's head fall forward and his body go limp. He had to have passed out. 

Deceit started trying to take Virgil down and Roman pushed him away. He growled at him and pushed him back. "Don't stop trying to stop me from taking Virgil. It will work and I will leave him here with you while he's not in such bad shape." Roman took the knife from the basket and attempted to come at Deceit who froze him in place and continued undoing the rope. He caught Virgil as he fell from the ceiling. He picked him up bridal style and sunk out to his room. 

As soon as he got there he set Virgil down on his bad on his back and summoned some supplies to clean him up with. It took a few hours, he had to consult some medical books, learn how to stitch, how to properly clean up his back, and he eventually called in Remus to help him since he didn't trust that the others weren't onto this. So, a few hours, a lot of medical supplies, and some tears later Deceit and Remus had finally finished cleaning up Virgil. Remus has left to go off on his brother and the other sides, because even if they hadn't known what Roman was doing, how they hadn't noticed the rope burns and bruises was unimaginable. 

Deceit crawled into bed and put Virgil's head on his lap. He gently ran his hands through Virgil's hair. He had been so much worse than he had originally thought. He had woken up halfway through them cleaning him up and just sobbed for a solid five minutes before passing out again. Some of these scars were at least a couple years old. 

Remus had popped in a while after he left with bloody knuckles, a bruise starting to form under his eye, and a smile on his face. Deceit had insisted on wrapping them while he told what had happened. Remus had confronted Roman in front of the other sides while he was attempting to pull them onto his side to come to Deceit's room and take Virgil. Remus had told them what they had just done which ended with Roman going for Remus and getting one good punch before Remus punched him quite a few times and split his knuckles. Patton had doubted him at first, but Logan took one look at Roman's reaction to Remus telling them what happened and believed him. It also helped that Roman still had his torture chamber set up since he hadn't been expecting someone to go in. Roman got his room moved as far from Virgil's as possible with a very large barrier so he couldn't interact with any other sides. 

Deceit nodded and thanked Remus, who left so that Virgil wasn't overwhelmed when he woke up. When he did wake up it took him a minute to figure out where he was. When he did Deceit had to calm him down so he didn't try to move and rip something or hurt himself. Once he had at least semi-calmed down Deceit started explaining what had happened. Once he had finished Virgil was silent. Deceit had moved to a chair beside the bed in case Virgil wasn't comfortable with being in the same bed with some one like he used to be. Deceit obviously had no clue if he was or was not, but he didn't want to push it in case he had become uncomfortable. 

"Maybe, we shouldn't get some sleep," Deceit had suggested after a few minutes of silence, Virgil had agreed and Deceit had turned off the lights before sitting in the chair and curling into a ball.

"Could- could you- never mind," Virgil had started and backed out halfway through his sentence. 

"Could I What? You do need to be scared to ask me something Vee. I promise I'm like Roman."

"Could you... couldyoumaybecuddlewithme?" Virgil rushed out before he could back out again, "it's just that I remember you get cold really easily and your bed is really big and I missed you, but it's totally ok if you don't-" 

"Yes! I mean, I wouldn't like to cuddle with you," Deceit said. He stood up and walked to the side of the bed. "Are you sure?" Virgil nodded and scooted over in the bed, whimpering in pain as he did. Deceit wrapped his arms around Virgil and sighed happily, they both soon fell asleep. Remus came back later to check in and found the two asleep. He smiled and sunk back out. They always had made a cute couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1530 words. Also, swear that I don’t just tag sympathetic deceit and Remus. I think after this point I started tagging every character if they appeared in the story. Also after like the next 4-5 chapters I think are posted these are gonna be updated in sync with all the other place I post this on. Which means chapter every week or so. Sorry my updates will take so long, they are typically anywhere from like 1000 to 2000 words though.


	13. ”i brought you some food” -Prinxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: human pets, force feeding(?), hair pulling, implied past 'pets', morally ambiguous Patton(?), Collaring, dog bed, dog food, throw up mention, abusive Roman, remus mention.
> 
> AN: by morally ambiguous Patton I mean Patton doesn't hurt the situation, but he doesn't try to help either.

Virgil was on the floor in the basement. It was cold and the ground was hard, but Roman had told him to stay on the ground and absolutely not get on Roman's bed, and he hadn't been shy to threaten to hurt him if he didn't. Virgil was exhausted and the floor wasn't working for him today.

He glanced up at the dog bed that Roman had given him. He had said that Virgil had been good that week. He was happy with him. Virgil had started to sleep in it, a combination of the room being cold, the floor being hard, and Roman getting upset with him and hurting him, but it was humiliating to have Roman walk in or wake up and see him in the bed and begin to praise him for being "such a good pet". Roman's bed, which was a big extravagant red, white, and gold one, was specifically off limits. To quote Roman specifically "no animals on the furniture" followed by repeated kicks to the stomach was something that he didn't want repeated. 

Roman had walked into the room while Virgil was in his thoughts debating wether or not he should get into the dog bed. Virgil hadn't noticed until he spoke. "Good morning pet," Virgil didn't respond. He knew Roman was teasing him, trying to get something out of him. He knew Virgil hated it when he called him pet, he also knew that Virgil wasn't allowed to talk. That was something that had been established early on in whatever the hell this was.

"I brought you some food. Now crawl over here and lick it out of the bowl like a good pet." Virgil's eyes went wide as he shot up into a sitting position from the floor and looked at Roman. He wasn't actually telling him to eat out of a dog bowl, was he? He was just trying to get a rise out of him, right? He wasn't actually going to force him be like a full pet was he? 

Yes, he was very serious. Virgil could see the dog bowl from where he sat. He could also see that it had actual dog food in it. He couldn't actually eat that right? Couldn't it kill him or make him sick or something? Roman didn't want him dead, did he? "Come on, pet. Come have some breakfast." Virgil whimpered from where he was and didn't move. He didn't move until Roman finally started towards him, at that point Virgil was backing away from him. Then he hit the wall and Roman just got closer, until he got to him. Roman grabbed his hair and pulled him over to the bowl. He shoved his face into the bowl. "Eat it. Now, pet. Unless you don't want to eat today." Virgil was about to cry. Full on break down into tears and sob cry. He couldn't do this, it was too much. He could feel the tears building up in his eyes. 

He could tell Roman was getting more pissed off by the minute. He was holding his hair in a death grip and Virgil was sobbing. He finally gave into Roman and started to eat it. He almost threw up once he did, but Roman put his hand over his mouth and told him if he did then he was going to make Virgil eat more than what was already in the bowl. So he tried to hold it back as he ate. He had a few slip ups where he could feel it creeping back up, but he managed to get through the bowl without hurling up the entire thing. 

When Roman finally let go of his hair, Virgil was pretty sure he almost ripped out. He started to pet him and started whispering in his ear about how good he was and how he was such an amazing pet. Virgil just sobbed into his arms. 

When Roman eventually left Virgil crawled over to the dog bed and curled up in it. It wasn't a comfortable fit by any means and he couldn't shift or he'd probably fall off, but at least it wasn't the cold floor. When Roman came back in with some water in a bowl and told Virgil to drink it, he couldn't find the energy to fight Roman anymore, so he did. When Roman came back the next day and put a collar on Virgil's neck, Virgil didn't fight him. 

What the point in fighting if it's already a losing battle? 

When Patton walked in some months later to ask Roman a question about his latest idea for a video he was only mildly surprised to find a sleeping Virgil in a dog bed. Roman had been boasting about getting a new pet recently, and even if Remus was considered the 'bad part of creativity' Roman had taken one of the sides as a human pet before and Virgil had been missing for months. All he did was sit next to him and pet his head until Roman came back and then he asked Roman about his ideas. 

After all, it was a losing battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 859 words


	14. “Forget about your old home” - virgil and patton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: unsympathetic Patton, kidnapping, sympathetic Deceit, Remus, Logan, and Roman, handcuffs, bruise mention(?), yelling, screaming, fear of the dark
> 
> Note: every other side is like 10-15 years older than Virgil and he's like 10

Virgil was tired. So, so tired. He couldn't even open his eyelids. Now that he thought about it, it was probably dark on the other side of his eyes to, it didn't seem like there was any lights. Maybe there was. It was hard to tell. He could hear yells. They were dull though. He could vaguely make out Dede and Rem's voices. It sounded like they were upset. He couldn't recognize the other voice. It was kinda fuzzy. He felt hands around him and then nothing under him. More yells. It was warm here. Rem's warm. Dede's not though, he's cold. There was more hands trying to pull him away from the warmth. Why are they doing that? Why can't he open his eyes? It was dark, the dark wasn't good. Why wasn't Dede waking him up? He could feel the tears coming down his face, more hands, more pulling, a crash, was that glass? Hands pulling him away, is someone running? Is he moving? Lights, those were bright, and then it was dark again. 

He could vaguely feel something fluffy under him. Was it a bed? Did Dede take him to his room? He definitely wasn't on the couch. 

Virgil opened his eyes and attempted to sit up before falling back on the bed. Everything hurt. He let out a groan and turned onto his side to look around better. His eyes widened as he noticed the wall was a pastel blue rather than the dark purple and black of his walls. Memories of last night came rushing back, darkness, fighting, more darkness. Before he could think any more on the walls and last night a loud voice came from across the room, "Good morning kiddo! How'd you sleep?" Virgil flipped over to face the voice. Well tried to, he got about halfway onto that side before pain ripped through his body and he groaned. What had happened last night? 

"Kiddo? Are you alright?" He could hear the voice getting closer he attempted to push himself away form the voice, but only succeeded in pushing himself off the bed and onto the ground. Had he really been that close to the edge? 

"Kiddo!" He could hear the footsteps getting louder and pushed himself up and against the wall. 

"Who- who are you? Where am I? Where are Dede and Rem?" Virgil questioned as the man came into view. He looked much bigger than Virgil. 

"Whoa there kiddo, one question at a time, but first we have to see if you're hurt, ok?" He was smiling, did this guy ever stop smiling? He took a small step towards him and Virgil tried to press himself further into the wall. 

"No, don't touch me! I want Dede and Rem!" Virgil yelled and a knock came from the door. The man got an annoyed look over his face before the smile came back.

"Who is it?" He asked. His voice was so loud.

"Logan. Is everything ok, Patton? Me and Roman herd a thud and yells. Are you alright?"

"Yes Logan I'm perfectly fine! I'm just talking to the side that formed last night!" That was a lie. Virgil hadn't formed last night. Dede told Virgil that he was at least 10. 

"Maybe I should talk to him? He sounds distre-"

"No!" Patton cut Logan off, "I mean, no Logan it's fine, he's just a little scared. I'm trying to calm him down now. You can talk to him later, maybe at dinner. We wouldn't want to overwhelm, right?"

He heard a sigh from behind the door, " I suppose not. Alright Patton. Let us know if you need help."

"Of course Lolo, go hang out with Roman! Have fun! Maybe you two should go on a date to the imagination! You two haven't gone on one in so long and this might take a while." 

"I suppose that would be an adequate way to spend the day. Roman would be excited. Alright, be sure to contact us if you need anything though." The footsteps were walking away. No, No! He needed the other one to come back! Maybe he would help him get back to Dede and Rem! 

"Alright Lolo, have fun." The man turned his head back to Virgil. "Well now that they're taken care of for the day we can talk about you! Come on let's check you out, you must have fallen pretty hard!" He took another step but before he got any closer than that Virgil started around him to the door and opened it. He ran out the door and down the stairs before Patton got to him and started pulling him back to the room. 

"Let me go! You can't keep me here! I want to go back home!" Virgil screamed and kicked and gripped onto as many corners as he could before Patton got him back to the room.

"No! No, no. Forget about your old home. This is where you belong, here, with me. I'll take care of you. We'll be happy, I promise. Like a big happy family!" 

"I have a family! You're not it! My family is Dede and Rem! You're crazy!" Patton sighed and gripped Virgil's wrist in a bruising grip and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. He pulled Virgil forward towards the bed and attached his wrist to the headboard. He pulled on it as hard as he could before Patton grabbed him and pulled him onto his lap on the bed and held onto him tightly. 

"Shhhh, it's alright. You're scared and that's ok, but you need to calm down. We're not gonna get anywhere with you acting like this." Virgil could feel the tears coming down his face. No, no, no! This man can't see him cry! He needs to be strong! He needs to get back to Dede and Rem! He can't do that if this man sees him as weak! "Shh it's alright kiddo, you can cry." Shit! 

What felt like forever later the man let go of him and sat Virgil down next to him. He moved off the bed to the other side of the room. He could hear the man humming. He came back with something in his hand.

"So kiddo, what's your name? I'm Patton! But you can call me dad!"

"I'm not calling you dad! You're not my dad! I want Dede!" An annoyed look went across his face again before that stupid smile came back. He ruffled Virgil's hair.

"That's alright kiddo, this will take time. So, what's your name?" He questioned again. 

"No!" The man-Patton- sighed.

"alright kiddo. Here change into this for me will you? We're having dinner with Logan and Roman tonight! You can meet them!" He brightened up. Was this man ever sad for more than a few seconds. "They're great, you'll love them. Logan's really smart and Roman is so exciting, I wonder what they did for their date. Probably something fun." Patton unlocked his cuff and pulled him over to the bathroom. He locked the door as soon as Virgil was in. 

He started looking for a way out through the bathroom. Window was too small, skylight was too high, cabinet was too small to get in. Virgil sighed and looked at what he had been given. Black pants and a purple T-shirt, no different form what he normally wore. He changed and pulled his hoodie on over his hood. He hissed as it rubbed against a cut. He must've gotten it from the cuff. He cleaned it up and found some bandages to wrap it with before sighing and knocking for Patton to let him out. 

He opened the door and pulled Virgil into a hug. Virgil yelled in surprise and squirmed against the hug. Patton smiled and pulled him downstairs where 2 other people, were they Roman and Logan?, were waiting the table was set already and food was out. How long had they been here? 

"Kiddo, this is Logan," he pointed to a man in blue tie and black shirt, "and this is Roman," e pointed to a man in a red sash and white shirt. 

"Aww, Pat he's so cute. What's your name?" Virgil hissed at the red sash man-Roman- and he looked momentarily surprised. Why would he look surprised, wasn't he in on the plan with Patton? 

"Kiddo, that was rude," Patton scolded, "I'm sorry Ro, he doesn't want to tell me his name, I think he's still a little scared."

"Hm, no matter Patton I shall call him, hmm, I can't think of anything now, I'll think of something later. We should eat!" Roman gestured to the food. Patton pulled him over to the table. Or at least attempted to, Virgil stayed rooted in place. 

"Kiddo, come on let's eat."

"I'm not your kiddo! I want Dede! Let me go back to Dede and Rem! I won't stay here! You can't make me!" Virgil started trying to run away from Patton again, but his grip got tighter. 

"Who's Dede? Who's Rem? Patton what's he talking about?" Logan questioned as Virgil started to kick at him. Patton pulled him harshly over. 

"I have no clue Lolo. Kiddo who's-"

"STOP LYING! I WANT DEDE AND REM! I HATE YOU! I want my family back!" Roman walked towards the two of them to try to separate them but Patton pulled Virgil back with him. 

He hummed quietly and looked disappointed "kiddo, we're your family now."

"Patton let him go. He's obviously distressed and you're not helping," Logan tried to calm down the situation but Patton clearly had other ideas.

"Lolo he's my kiddo, you're not taking him back to those pesky dark sides when he should clearly be up here with us."

"He was with the dark sides? Patton you know we can't just take other sides from different parts of the mindscape, you remember what you did to obsession, don't you?" 

"Of course I do Lolo, but this is different, he's my kiddo, obsession was just being pesky." Obsession, Virgil remembered obsession. He was always so nice. He disappeared a while ago. Wait. 

Virgil screamed and Patton let go of him in surprise as he realized what Logan had just implied. He started to run away from Patton only to get stopped by a pair of arms wrapping around his middle. He screamed louder as the hands gripped onto him. 

"Shhh, it's alright storm cloud, it's alright."

"Give him back Roman! Give my kiddo back!" He heard a bang and something crashing to the floor and he felt the arms loosen a little as another presence sat in front of him. 

"Hey, hey, match my breathing pattern of in for four, hold for seven, out for eight. There we go, keep on doing it." 

Virgil eventually calmed down and sat on the floor. He looked over at where Patton was and Logan stood up and dragged Patton out of the room. When he came back he got a plate for Virgil and some water. 

"Here, eat this and we will take you back to the dark sides, alright?" Virgil looked at him and decided he might as well, he hadn't eaten since last night, and if it got him back to Rem and Dede then it was definitely worth it. 

A few hours later they're were at the dark sides door. Roman knocked on it and a very clearly distraught Deceit opened it. He saw Roman and Logan and a look grew on his face. "What do you two wa-"

"DEDE" He was interrupted by a clearly happy Virgil. 

"Virgil!" Deceit sunk to his knees just in time for Virgil to crash into his top half rather than his torso. He hugged Virgil tightly and yelled for Remus. They both cried on Virgil's shoulders and hugged him tightly. Roman and Logan smiled and held each other's hands until Virgil pulled them into the hug pile as well. They all sat there on the doorstep sobbing until it got dark and Virgil was scared. They curled up on the couch and did a movie marathon with all of Virgil favorites. 

Maybe they could be a happy family. Yeah. Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2033 words


	15. “I brought you some new clothes. Please wear them tonight at dinner”-Moxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: gaslighting, past abuse, mention, burn mentions, abusive Patton, threats, threatening someone with a knife, knife mention, Roman and Logan as sympathetic characters, being locked in a room, mentioned sleep deprivation(?), torn clothes

"Veve? Are you in here? I have something for you~" Virgil squeezed his eyes shut as Patton knocked on the bathroom door. He'd only been in there for a few minutes. Patton wasn't supposed to be back for another hour, they were filming weren't they? "Veve! Open the door kiddo, I wanna give you something!" 

"I'll- I'll be out in a minute Patton! I'm going to the bathroom!" 

"Okie Dokie kiddo! Just be quick before I change my mind, ok?" Virgil took a deep breathe and slowly got up, he didn't want Patton to think he wasn't actually going to the bathroom, Patton didn't like when he lied. Virgil got in trouble when Patton knew he lied. 

Virgil looked terrible, his clothes were gross and more tears than actual clothes, his eyeshadow was now made up of bruises instead of actual eyeshadow, he looked like he didn't know that sleep or showers were a thing. He flushed the toilet and ran his hands under the water he splashed some into his face before opening the door. 

"Hey Pat! I-I thought you were filming?" Patton pulled him over to the bed. He laid laid down on the bed before pulling Virgil over him so that his head was on Patton's chest. He hummed quietly and ran his hands through Virgil's hair. 

"We were Veve, but Roman decided to end early and I wanted to come hang out with you!" Why did Roman do this? He was so random with his stupid schedules, it scared Virgil. If Roman's random than that means that Patton could be back at any time, before Virgil was done cleaning. "Oh! I nearly forgot!" Patton sat up quickly causing Virgil to yell in surprise when he was pushed away from Patton. "Oops, sorry Stormcloud! Logan wants you to come to dinner and movie night tonight! So I brought you some stuff!" He went over to the corner of the room where a bag was. He picked it up and brought it over to the bed. 

"I brought you some new clothes. Please wear them tonight. Your old ones are in terrible shape. I also brought you some makeup, you need to cover up those nasty bruises so that they don't see that! And a towel, you really need a shower kiddo. I don't know why he wants you to come tonight, you have been dialing back, right my love?" His voice suddenly turned dark. He looked at Virgil who whimpered and nodded his head. 

"I-I have Pat, I promise!" Just like that his cheery voice was back.

"Ok Veve! I believe you! Now, you need a shower. We're having dinner in 2 hours and I don't know how long your makeup is going to take so come on!" He stood up and grabbed the towel before pulling Virgil who hissed in pain when the fresh burn on his arm was pressed on. Patton turned around and looked at him disappointedly. He sighed, "Veve, why did you hiss at me. I thought we were over this. Do I need to cancel dinner so I can punish you storm cloud?" 

Virgil whimpered quietly as Patton waited for a response. "N-no, i-it was an accident! I promise! It's just- it-the- the burn, it's still fresh and it-it just- it hurts a lot, and you pressed on it, and I can't clean it, and you took the wraps, and I just-" Virgil was crying now, he didn't want a punishment, and he wanted to go to dinner, it was amazing that Patton was letting him go to dinner, he never got to leave the room now. Last time Logan had asked Patton said that Virgil was stressed and scared of him, which wasn't a complete lie, Logan was scary. 

Patton was scarier now. 

"Shh, it's ok Veve," he pulled up Virgil's sleeve so he could see the burn, it looked red and painful. "Why didn't you tell me it was this bad?" 

Virgil hiccuped, "I- i dont know. I didn't- didn't want to upset you." Patton hummed as he pulled Virgil to the bathroom and sat him down so he could look at it properly.

"We still need to take a shower, so we're gonna do that first Veve." Virgil nodded and stood up so they could take a shower. 

Afterwards he quickly changed so that Patton could treat the burn fully. He tried to put his make up on as quickly as possible, which wasn't very quick since every time he tried to cover a bruise he almost cried. Patton checked him over to see if any of the marks were visible. He gave Virgil the new hoodie. It was very pretty, a mixture of purple and black fabrics and stitching, his other was just solid black. He didn't get to keep colors very often, Patton said they wouldn't stay. 

"Make sure they don't see your pretty marks storm cloud. I'd hate to have to punish you more." Patton put his hand on Virgil's cheek and gently rubbed it. 

"I thought-" didn't every side have to go through this to become a light side. That's what Patton said. They had to be perfect before you became a light side, because light sides are good so you have to be too. You have to go through Patton. He's the embodiment of good. 

"What was that storm cloud?"

"I-nothing Patt." 

"Ok Veve. We're gonna be late so we need to go." 

"Ok Pat." He took Virgil's hand in his and squeezed it. It hurt when he did that and Virgil whimpered. They sunk out of Patton's room and into the living room. 

When they got up the prince one was there. Roman! Remus' brother wasn't he? No. Don't think about them. 

"Virgil! Are you paying attention?" Virgil jumped at his voice. 

"Y-Yes S-Patt. I'm sorry. I got, um, lost. I-in my head, I mean. I'm sorry," Virgil stutters out. Logan was here now. When had Logan gotten here? 

"It's alright Veve." He sounded upset. No one else was catching it. They didn't seem like they were at least. Why were they all looking at him?

"As I was saying, this is Roman and this is Logan," Logan looked... blank. Why? He wasn't gonna look like that was he? When Patton was done?

"Alright, let us get to dinner. I made it." Logan was moving now. Moving and talking, moving to a set of doors. It was never good when Patton did that. Would he be upset like Patton. No, patton wouldn't let them hurt him right? He cared. He wanted Virgil to be good right. 

"So Virgil, correct?" They we're at the table now. They had made it halfway through dinner before they tried to talk to him. Only a little longer and he wouldn't have had to answer any questions in a way that would make Patton upset. 

"How long have you and Patton been together?" Roman had interjected before Logan could his question. They could do that? Virgil would get in so much trouble if he had even thought of doing that. 

"I-I- What?" Virgil was confused now. Were they together Patton had never said that-

"Roughly two years I think, right Veve?" His hand was on Virgil's leg, he could feel something sharp against his stomach, a warning. As if Virgil needed a threat to go along with whatever Patton said. Virgil nodded. 

"Two years? Why didn't you tell us Patton? Here I thought the random guy you've been keeping in your room for the past couple years was just you being nice, but you're dating him?! Patton you rascal!"

"I don't know what you mean Roman. Me and Virgil are dating, Virgil was worried about meeting you, he was scared, he is easily scared and you're, well... but he was just staying with me." 

Finally, finally dinner ended and he could go back. Maybe Patton would him sleep on the bed. He had tried his best to let Patton do the talking instead. He was good, right? 

They sunk out back to Patton's room. Patton pulled him over to the bed again. Was he going let him? Maybe he was just telling Virgil to sit next to it, maybe- 

"Veve? Come lay down. I wanna cuddle. You can sleep in the bed tonight. It's cold." Cuddle. He wants to cuddle. Virgil could work with cuddle. It may suck and he might not actually sleep, but if it made Patton happy and he got to be in the bed... maybe it was worth it. He crawled in next to Patton. Patton threw his hand over Virgil and buried his face in Virgil's shoulder. He quietly hummed and ran his hand up and down Virgil's side. He spoke after a minute. 

"You know, you did pretty good today storm cloud. You didn't talk more than you had to, and you didn't try to talk over me, and you didn't tell Logan and Roman about your arm. Maybe you can go for dinner more often. What do you think?"

"R-really Pat?" Patton nodded into his shoulder. 

"Mhm, but you need to stay good storm cloud. I'm happy you're getting better. Now go to sleep."

"Ok pat. Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1549 words


	16. Patton drowning Virgil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW; mind control twice and they are at the point where if you blink you'll miss it, drowning, holding someone underwater, kind of unsympathetic Logan and Roman at the beginning, abusive relationship, let me know if I missed some. 
> 
> AN: I have never written drowning or been drowned before so I don't know what it's like but I tried my best

"Virgil do you wanna bake with me?" 

"Not really Pat. I-I have a lot of work to do, maybe tomorrow?" Virgil stepped in the direction of his room before he was pulled back into the kitchen. 

"Veve! I wanna bake with you now!" 

"Why don't you bake with him emo nightmare. What could you possibly have to do? Cry over your music?" 

"Roman's right. As far as I've seen on your schedule Virgil, you have nothing important to do." Virgil wrapped his arms around himself.

"Patton just-just kinda makes me uncomfortable sometimes. And it's just-" Virgil mumbled quietly. Roman just barely managed to catch it. 

"Why on earth would Patton make you uncomfortable? What has he done that's made you anything but welcome. If anything you should be happy that Patton would want to bake with you, you're not exactly mister fun guy, you're the embodiment of something no one wants," what was the big deal? It just makes him uncomfortable sometimes.

"Roman!" 

"I just don-ok. I'll bake," What? What was that? He hadn't meant to do that. He was saying no, and Virgil had planned to stick by that. 

"Yay! We should make cookies Veve!" Patton wrapped his arms around Virgil so tightly it made him want to throw up. Or maybe that was just the way he was touching him. "You two should leave. We need space if we're making cookies! Unless you guys wanna get dough all over your clothes." His smile was so wide, it looked fake. The others rushed out quickly. 

Patton ran around getting supplies for the cookies. He turned on the sink and clogged it too, which seemed strange, but what did Virgil know about baking, maybe he needed that. He also locked the doors which was also strange. He hummed quietly as he did that and Virgil wrapped his hands around himself. 

Patton finished getting what he needed and turned to Virgil. He gestured for Virgil to come closer. Virgil hesitantly moved forward. Patton came closer and wrapped his hands around Virgil in a hug. It made his skin crawl.

"Why do I make you uncomfortable Veve? Did I do something?" 

"N-no, it just-I just-"

"What could i have done to make you upset? I haven't been pushy on anything, I haven't hurt you, I haven't done anything wrong, what could I have possibly done?" They were moving back now, towards the sink, Virgil was struggling to get out his words. When had Patton changed so drastically?

"N-noth-" Virgil was spun around before he could finish his words. His face was shoved into the water and he struggled to get out of Patton's grip. His mouth was flooded with water since it was open when he was shoved in. He was dragged back out suddenly.

"You see Virgil I just can't figure out what I did to make you uncomfortable. I tried giving you space and now you're just being mean. I just wanna make you happy here," His face was shoved back in just as he managed to get all the water out of his mouth. His hands were in a hold behind his back and his feet were kicking. 

"You get that right Veve? Maybe if you listened to me a bit more," he was back out, Patton had let go of him and he slid to the floor. He coughed up water as Patton moved around. He came back to Virgil's side and came down next to him. There was a towel around Virgil now and Patton was gently rubbing his hands around his back in circles. 

"Well it's alright Veve, you'll listen to me now, right?" Virgil nodded his head vigorously and Patton smiled, "Well Virgil, we should start baking. Don't want the others to come in here and see the mess we already made." Patton smiled and got up. "You should probably dry yourself off. You look horrible, and your eyeshadow is all over you. We don't want black cookies that don't even have chocolate chips in them!" He pulled the drain on the sink and hummed as he started making the cookies. Virgil stayed quiet, he rubbed at his eyes and his hair in an attempt to gain some dignity back, which was futile because all it gave him was the look of a cat that had been left out in the rain. 

Patton looked at him and smiled, "You look so cute Veve! Come on," he dragged Virgil up so he was standing, "We don't want Logan and Roman finding out you didn't do anything, they might do something to you. They can be really mean you know." He put Virgil in charge of mixing the batter and started to clean up the water that had gotten on the floor.

Virgil was sitting in his and Patton's room, at some point they had moved in together, probably about when Patton had asked him out and didn't want him to be around the other sides as much anymore, with his hands around his knees and his head buried in between them. He was crying quietly. He had made a mistake, a stupid one granted that was probably going to be easily fixed, but he made a mistake and now Patton was going to be upset and punish him. He couldn't even listen to music because Patton didn't like it and got upset when he listened to it. 

He heard the door open and close as well as quiet humming. Virgil's head came up as Patton came in. He had a frown on his face and was looking at Virgil. He came over and cupped Virgil's face in his hands. He gave him a gentle kiss and ruffled his hair. Virgil sniffled and whimpered at Patton's touch. He still made his skin crawl.

"Veve, why'd you have to do that? You've been so good recently. You haven't had to be punished in so long, I thought you were getting better." Virgil let out a quiet whimper

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't-didn't mean-" 

"You know Roman wanted to deal with you today. I would have let him, but he was so upset I didn't want him to hurt you baby. I can still go get him if you want me to, I'm sure he'd be more than happy t-" Virgil shook his head. 

"N-no. I- Pat I promise I'll- I'll be good, please don't let him punish me." More tears went down Virgil's face. Patton said that when Roman was upset he got really scary, worse than Patton, and Patton was already scary, he didn't need someone scarier. 

Patton nodded and pet Virgil's head. He brushed a hair behind his ear and stood up. "Alright come on. I wanna cuddle so we need to do this," Virgil stood up and followed him to the bathroom. He took off his jacket, shirt, and pants so that they didn't get wet and neatly folded them neatly off to the side while Patton filled the tub. Once Patton finished Virgil stepped into the tub and sat down. 

Patton smiled and gently kissed his head, he then pushed Virgil down and held him under and Virgil struggled. It was instinct and Patton knew that, so he just hummed and gripped onto him tighter. He let go and Virgil came up gasping for air. Patton ran a hand through his hair and let him catch his breath before pushing him under again and repeating the process. Patton had pulled him up for the final time when Virgil saw a flash of black and blue rushing out of the room. 

He brushed it off as Patton pulled him into his chest and hummed. Patton pulled him out and left him to get dressed. When he finished getting dressed Patton pulled him to the bed and snuggled into him. 

Later on at dinner that night Logan eyed him. Virgil tried to ignore it and focus on eating, then he noticed Roman looking at him weirdly too. He looked at Patton who was talking about his newest cookie batch. 

"Patton could me and Roman talk to Virgil for a bit? I know you like to... cuddle after dinner with him, but I need to talk to him about his... coping mechanisms. I feel as though that would be best without you present."

"What's wrong with his coping mechanisms?" 

"Nothing Patton, I just would like to see what he's doing to cope is all. It could be beneficial to some of the research I'm doing." 

"Of course, logie, as long as Veve is ok with it." His voice had an edge to it that Virgil didn't like but he nodded and Patton left to the room. 

It was quiet for a minute before Roman spoke up. "Why didn't you tell us that Patton was hurting you?" That wasn't expected. Isn't that what he wanted? For Virgil to be punished so he'd back off? Even Patton said that he needed to, and Patton never lied right? Why does he care?

"What-What are you talking about? Patton- he's not hurting me." 

"What did I see earlier then? Patton holding you under water? That seems an awful lot like it would hurt you Virgil," they were both looking at him now, like they were expecting something.

"I-he's not hurting me. I-i needed th-that. He's- he's helping me! You guys would be much w-worse if you had it your way," Roman and Logan looked appalled at the thought. 

"What in the mindscape are you talking about? We'd never hurt you virgil. That's absolutely horrible." 

"Patton said- he said that you guys-you were scary when you got upset. He-he just wants me to be better! I'm getting better! Please don't get upset with me," Virgil could feel tears coming down his face, when had he started crying?

"Virgil, come here," Virgil hurried over to where Patton had come in across the room. He looked very upset. Patton wrapped an arm around Virgil almost protectively. "Why did you come in my room without knocking logie. I'm disappointed, I thought at least you would have some respect for privacy," Logan's face was like stone. 

"I heard thrashing I feared for the worse, I was not expecting to find you drowning your ex boyfriend. I shouldn't have to explain myself to an abusive partner," Patton made a surprised sound.

"Ex? Me and Virgil are still together as far as I know, right storm cloud? Are you breaking up with me Veve?" Virgil shook his head quickly and whimpered. Patton had gotten very upset the one time he had tried to break up with him. 

"No, you two are not. I will not allow you to continue hurting another side. It would only damage Thomas and clearly his moral compass is already out of tune."

"Let go of him Patton, we can't allow you to continue hurting him in good conscience. It's over." Roman was starting to stand now, Virgil moved to hide behind patton as Roman started to draw his sword. 

"Look at that, you're scaring him."

"And you're hurting him!" Virgil flinched back harshly and Roman lowered his voice. "You can't continue like this Patton," Roman moved closer and Virgil suddenly felt himself move in front of Patton. He felt hands wrap around his front.

"Sit down Roman. Why don't we let Virgil decide, hmm? Veve, do you wanna stay with me or go with Logan and Roman?" 

"We can't allow him to make that choice. He's clearly compromised with his fear and you are not reliable." Roman was next to Virgil and Patton in a flash, he pulled away Patton and Logan rushed over and pulled Virgil out of the room to his. 

Roman and Logan relaxed later after Patton was gone. Virgil refused to leave his room in fear Patton would come back and hurt him while Patton plotted to get his storm cloud back. 

He would get his storm cloud back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2001 words
> 
> I might make a part 2 for this since I did get a regular for that.


	17. Part 2 of Patton drowning Virgil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: burning someone (not described in detail I don't think), drowning, kidnapping, sympathetic darks sides, light sides (Roman and Logan), figments, and neutral sides(all just mentioned), implied that Roman and Logan might have been hurt, also implied that the dark sides might have been hurt, pet names, forcing someone to sleep with you (as in actual sleep)
> 
> A/N: look at me doing something productive and writing. This was beta read by the wonderful @ExplainThatCode on Wattpad

Logan and Roman were tired. Exhausted. Even Virgil could see that. He knew it was his fault, no matter how much they both assured him it wasn't, he knew. His and Patton's, mostly his though. Virgil was the one who let them figure it out, let them take him away from Patton. 

They were trying so hard to keep Patton away. They bounced around from place to place in the mindscape, light sides, dark sides, neutral sides, imagination, they'd even moved in with the figments for a while, Patton kept on finding them. Kept on finding Virgil. No matter how many locks, how many alarms, Patton kept trying. Kept winning. 

Like today. 

Except today would be the last time he wins, because this time he already got the ultimate prize, Virgil. All tied up nice and pretty like, down in his new basement. Patton squealed just thinking about it. He couldn't wait for him to wake up, maybe they could watch a movie later, of course he would have to be punished for staying away for so long, but that was alright. Virgil wouldn't struggle, he had already given up on staying away from Patton at one point, he would give in again. 

Virgil hated being down in the basement. It was dark, he couldn't see anything, he wouldn't be able to see if Patton had come in, he hated when that happened. He could hear water somewhere, he could hear someone walking above him, but he couldn't see anything.

Well, now he could, but not because he wanted to. He couldn't figure out which was worse: not being able to see or having Patton here in front of him, smiling like Virgil had never left. 

"Veve! You're awake! You've been sleeping for so long, I was getting worried for a second," Virgil whimpered quietly as Patton got closer to him. He attempted to get away when Patton sat down and dragged him into a hug. "I missed you so much storm cloud, Roman and Logan were so mean keeping you away from me, but that's ok! I already took care of them." Virgil whimpered quietly as the grip tightened again. 

"Wh-What do you mean Pat? H-how'd you 'take care of them'?"

"Why don't we stop talking about them. You know it upsets me and you shouldn't worry your pretty little head about them or anyone else now. You've got me, and I'm all you need Veve." 

"B-bu-"

"Virgil. You already need to be punished for leaving and staying away for so long. Do you really want to make me more upset?" Patton looked serious now, it would be a bad idea to question it more. 

"N-No, pat. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset," Patton's face softened slightly. 

"It's ok storm cloud! Just don't do it again. M'kay?" Virgil nodded quickly, Patton took out a knife and Virgil flinched away from it as it was brought to his legs. Patton smiled and started to cut the bindings on his legs. "Come on Veve, you need to be punished. You can't just leave me like that, it wasn't fair." Patton pulled him up to his feet and started dragging him toward a door on the other side of the room. 

"I was thinking, since the water obviously didn't work, we could try something on a different end of the spectrum. So, I did some research and I was thinking that since that didn't work we could try the exact opposite end, fire." Virgil's eyes widened and he started trying to pull at his arm. 

"W-wait, Pat, please. I'm sorry-I didn't mean- please don't burn me. I-I promise I won't leave again, never, but please don't burn me," Patton turned to face him and Virgil flinched away from his angry look. 

"You never fought me on the punishments before, Virgil. How much did they put into your head storm cloud? Do you need more of a reminder as to why we started your punishments? You left, you stayed away, you broke the rules. I'm just enforcing them," Virgil started crying, not good. Patton hated crying. 

"Storm cloud. Stop crying right now. You know how that makes me feel. I'm not the one in the wrong here." Patton growled and started to drag him along again he pushed Virgil ahead of him and into a different room than the one they had been heading towards. It looked like the first one Virgil had, before Patton. 

"I intended to wait until after your punishment to let you actually see this, maybe even sleep here tonight, I know how much you hate being with other people at night, but since you want to sit and cry we can go ahead and do your punishment fully in here, Then we can go to my room and sleep. You always make everything so difficult. I just want to be with you and you're making it so hard!" 

"I'm-I'm sorry pat! I don't mean to! I-I-" Virgil got cut off by Patton coming closer. He whimpered quietly as Patton firmly grabbed his wrist. 

"Shush Virgil, you wouldn't want to make me more mad, would you?" He shook his head quickly and Patton smiled, "Good boy! You keep being good and maybe we could get back to normal! Minus the extra parts," Virgil's eyes went wide at the new mention of Logan and Roman. What had happened to them? 

"As long as you don't keep trying to fight me on this punishment. I mean, you were so good before." He had let go and was starting to walk towards what Virgil assumed was a connected bathroom. He was still talking, it was muffled though. 

"Anyway," Virgil was taken out of his thoughts by Patton coming out of the restroom, "As I was thinking, maybe burning then maybe we could do an old punishment, just for the nostalgia. Come sit down storm cloud. Don't want you to hurt yourself!" Virgil walked to where Patton was sitting on the bed. It even felt like his old one. 

"Oh, I thought you'd like that! It was really hard to find one like you're old one! I had to go see the dark sides just to see what it was like," he went to see them? 

"I asked them where they got it too. They did not like that. They weren't very happy to see me. I suppose that was to be expected, what with all the lies I'm sure Logan and Roman were telling them about me. Oh well, it doesn't matter! As long as you didn't say any lies about me, which you wouldn't, right Storm cloud? You wouldn't try and play me off as the bad guy, right?"

"N-no! Promise! I-I'd never!" 

"Good boy, I thought so, just needed to make sure! Can never be too positive. Let me go turn on the water and get the lighter, m'kay? Then we can go to sleep and tomorrow we'll wake up and you'll be better and you won't run away and we can do something fun! We can go on a walk or watch a movie!" Patton stood up and headed back to the bathroom. 

"Um Pat, did-did you really see the dark sides? Are they ok?" 

"Of course they are, love. Why wouldn't they be? I'd never touch them. They might've been a little... reluctant to share some things, but I'd never hurt them unless I absolutely had to." Unless. The word echoed through Virgil's head. That left everything up for grabs. 

"Ok storm cloud! The water's done! Now you get to choose! Do you want the water first or the fire first?" 

"Ch-choose?" Virgil never had to choose before. 

"Mhm. Choose. You didn't think that you'd be let off without something extra, did you? I mean you were so mean," Virgil's breath was starting to quicken. 

"Pat. I-I can't. I don't-"

"Virgil. Choose. I'm not playing around." 

"I-I," Patton was getting impatient now, he could see it, but how can you choose between those, "I, um, fire?" It was a choice, at least.

"Good boy Veve! It's nice to know you can still listen, come on!" Patton grabbed Virgil's wrist and dragged him to the bathroom. 

It hurt, obviously, it wasn't going to feel good. Burning was worse, with that the pain didn't stop for forever, at least with drowning the after effects weren't as felt. 

At least now they were both over. He was still with Patton, but at least he wasn't being punished. That was a plus... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1482 words. I hope this is ok.


	18. “When was the last time you smiled” Moxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: unsympathetic/abusive Patton, sympathetic deceit, implied past abuse, food mention, abuse, cliffhanger ending

“When was the last time you smiled?” The question was unexpected to say the least. When was the last time he smiled? 

“I-what are you talking about? I smile all the time,” he couldn’t tell Dee that he didn’t remember the last time he smiled. He could get upset. He hated making people upset. 

They could be scary when upset. 

“No, you don’t Virgil. Not anymore. Don’t lie to me,” what could he do? That was an order, but Patton would be so upset with him. He didn’t want Patton to be mad. 

“I just-I-”

“Virgil~” Patton appeared at the top of the stairs like he had been called, “What are you doing? I thought you were just going to make some popcorn for movie night.” He started down the stairs, slowly, almost like he was waiting.

“I-I was- Deceit and I were-We-“ Patton hummed as he came to a stop right next to Virgil and wrapped his arms around Virgil. He almost flinched at the contact. Almost. They were in company and unlike Logan and Roman, Deceit wasn’t completely oblivious. He’d notice. 

He could feel Patton’s finger nails digging into his arm, a warning. ‘Stop talking unless you would like to be in more trouble.’

Virgil wasn’t one to ignore a warning. 

“Hmm, storm cloud? Why don’t you go make that popcorn and head up? I’d hate for movie night to have to be moved to next week.” It was so clear that Virgil was sure Deceit could hear the underlying threat. Virgil all but ran out of the room. 

Movie night was once a week, every week. The only time Patton moved one was if Virgil was in trouble. 

Was if Virgil needed to be punished. 

He started up the microwave just as shouting started. As much as Virgil wanted to help, he couldn’t. 

Deceit would be fine, he didn’t need to be good. Only Virgil did. That’s what Patton said. Virgil just needed to be kept on the right track.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 338 words. Doing bullet fics and stuff on tumblr if you wanna check it out @abused-Virgil-oneshots


	19. “You can’t leave me. You know what I’ll do if you try” - analogical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: sympathetic Roman and Patton mentions, attempting to leave an abusive relationship, being threatened with self harm, knife mention, a past cheating relationship, unsympathetic Logan

He was gonna do it. He had everything packed, in the car, ready to leave. He just had to talk to Logan first. Patton and Roman had already set up a room in their apartment, as soon as he left he wouldn’t have to come back. 

He found him in the kitchen, reading a book. Oh, it was Virgil’s turn to cook dinner wasn’t it. He had tried to avoid leaving on that night. Logan might not eat. He had to do it. Now, or he might never get the courage up again. 

“Lo? Can I talk to you?” 

“Oh, hello Virgil. We’re talking now, are we not?” Logan looked up from his book.

“I-I mean, um,” deep breath Virgil, almost there, “Logan. I’m leaving. I’m sorry, I just- I can’t-“ Virgil was cut off as Logan stood up.

“No. I need you, Virgil. You can’t leave me. You know what I'd do if you try,” Virgil froze at the threat in his words. Could he really leave? Logan was getting better, could him leaving really set him back so far. 

“I-I know Lo, I just, I think we need a break. I can’t think straight when I’m around you and a relationship shouldn't be like this. You can’t be this dependent on me, it isn’t healthy! And I need my own free will!” 

“Please Virgil, you can’t think straight anyway, and you do have free will, you act like I control every aspect of your life. You’re really willing to risk my life because you want a break!? Maybe you don’t care about me as much as I thought. You might as well be holding the knife if you leave me,” Logan raised his hand, almost like he was about to hit Virgil, but thought better of it, instead grabbing his hand and gripping it tightly. 

“Virgil, please. I need you.” Virgil couldn’t hold out for long, he never could. Logan just had to wait until he gave in again. 

“No, ‘m sorry Lo. I just- I need, I don’t know- I need to clear my thoughts. I promise I won’t leave you fully. Just for a little. A month, at-at most. You know where I’m staying- with Roman and Patton at there apartment, you remember where that is right? And-and you’ve got my number, and the emergency hotline- if you need me you’ll just have to call-“

“Oh, so you’d rather stay with them than me? 

“No- Lo, that’s not it at all-“ 

“Huh? How can I trust you? You know what I’ve been through, you know what he did. And you trying to leave while I’m in recovery? Come on Virgil. Please, just stay with me. At least the night. If you still want to have the break after tonight you can leave in the morning. It’s late anyway, you’d just be bothering them,” there was a beat of silence, “ok?” 

“Ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 485 words


	20. “Don’t make me tape your mouth shut” - prinxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: gags, handcuffs, Unsympathetic Roman, dark room, threatening to kill someone, Roman kidnapped Virgil but it’s not said until the end
> 
> Beta read by ExplainThatCode

It was dark, so dark. Darker than Virgil's room. And the cuffs were so tight. Virgil couldn't remember the last time they had been taken off; he had been here for so long. The gag hurt now, the area on the side of his lips was in pain from how tight it had been tied around his head. 

The door opened and then closed. Virgil could hear the footsteps of his captor coming closer, closer.

"Virgil~" he said in a sing song type of voice, "Are you ready to be good now?" He was so close, Virgil could feel it, but he couldn't see it. He hated not seeing. He was scared. 

He nodded as quickly as he could and Roman came to sit in front of him, holding the sides of his face in his hands. Virgil could feel Roman's eyes on him. The gag started to come a little looser as Roman worked it just enough to get it out of his mouth. 

"Ro-roman," he could hear his voice cracking, when was the last time he had been able to drink something? "Could you-could you please loosen my wrists, please, they're-they're really-" 

"Shhh, love just be quiet for a moment. I don't wanna hear your pretty words just yet. I want to be able to remember every detail of this moment," he heard Roman stand up and the lights flickered on. Virgil whimpered at the bright light that came out. 

"Gosh, You're so vulnerable. I could do anything right now and you'd be powerless to stop me. I could kill you, and no one would know," Virgil whimpered quietly at that. 

"Please don't Ro, plea-"

"I thought I told you to be quiet. Don't make me tape your mouth shut. Not when you're about to say so many pretty words for me," he stayed quiet while Roman just looked at him, he hated the way he was looking. "Hm, good boy, you can listen. You can talk now," Virgil nodded. 

"I'm-I'm sorry Roman, I'm sorry. I didn't-didn't mean to make you mad. I just, 'm scared."

"Why are you so scared love? Was it because you did something dumb? Is it because you did something bad?"

"I'm sorry Roman, I didn't-didn't mean to be bad. It was an accident, I promise, I didn't mean to," Roman nodded along to his words.

"You're sorry, you're sorry. You didn't mean to, it was an accident. I swear I'm getting deja vu with how many times you've said that. How about, instead of apologizing you fix your mistake!" He slammed his hand down next Virgil's head. Virgil whimpered and flinched back, tears starting to come down his face. 

Roman calmed down slightly and moved back, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry Dark Prince. I just hate when you're bad. You can make me so mad, y'know," he ran his fingertips along Virgil's jawline lightly, "but you're gonna stop being so bad now, right?"

Virgil nodded quickly, "I-I will be, I promise! 'M gonna be really good. I'm not gonna break anything anymore, and I'll remember to do my chores better, and I'll- I'll try to stay closer when we go out, and I'll stop interrupting, I promise! I do!" 

Roman started to hum quietly, "Ok, Dark prince, how about we get these cuffs off you, your wrists are so red. You need a bath too."

Virgil nodded along to Roman's words as he started to undo his cuffs. "Thank you Ro, I promise I won't make you mad again. Promise!” 

“Ok Dark prince, go upstairs and take that bath. I’m going to start on dinner. Maybe we can watch a movie and cuddle afterwards, as long as you stay good, ok?” 

Virgil nodded quickly, attempting to stand up. He had the wall for support, “Yes Ro, I’ll see you soon! I’ll stay good, I promise! I love you!” He kissed Roman on the cheek before heading upstairs and struggling to the bathroom.

Roman slowly started up as well and smiled. He double checked that all the doors and windows downstairs were locked. Virgil couldn’t get away through the upstairs without hurting himself. 

It really hadn’t taken long to convince Virgil they were in a relationship, not that Roman had kidnapped him. Virgil had a certain spark, he might actually last. Unlike his previous ‘partners’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ///723 words


	21. "If i ever see them hanging around the house again you're not leaving for a week"-patton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: handcuffs, abusive Moxiety, attempting to force someone to cut ties, food mentions, physical abuse, past abuse
> 
> Beta read by ExplainThatCode on wattpad

"Patton they're my friends! I've known them for much longer than you! There is no way I'm just going to stop hanging out with them! Why are you making such a big deal of this!" 

"Are you saying that you'd rather be friends with them than stay with me?" 

"No! Why would you even think that?" 

"Because that's what it sounds like Virgil! It sounds like you want to leave me!" Patton walked over and grabbed Virgil's wrist tightly. 

"No! That's not what I'm saying at all. Patton, I just want to be able to talk to people outside of this house, I haven't been able to do that since you made me quit my job!" Virgil tried to pull back only to hiss in pain when Patton's grip on his wrist tightened. 

"You quit because working there was hurting your mental health. You were already struggling and I make enough to support both of us! For god's sake Virgil!" 

"Hey! Let go of me!" The grip only got tighter and he started to cry, "You're hurting me! Stop it! I didn't do anything wrong!" Virgil grunted as he was pushed up against the wall.

"Listen to me right now, Virgil. I don't want to have to repeat myself. If I ever see them hanging around the house again you're not leaving for a week. That's final. I'm not arguing with you on this again. Do you understand me?" Virgil whimpered quietly as he was shoved into the wall again, he nodded quickly at the question, "Virgil, I don't speak in nods. Do. You. Understand. Me?" The grip on Virgil tightened. 

"Yes! Yes! I'm sorry! Please! Let me go now! It hurts, I'm sorry!" The grip loosened enough to where Virgil could come off the wall but still not get very far. 

"Good." The pressure suddenly disappeared. "Now, what do you want for dinner. I was thinking of chicken, but maybe we could have pasta or something. What do you think?" Patton walked away to the pantry. Virgil sniffled and ran out and upstairs to their shared room. 

Patton sighed and started to hum, Virgil could be dealt with later. 

Virgil could hear Patton coming up the stairs. He was so screwed. He wasn't listening and then he didn't respond and then he ran away. He'd be lucky if Patton just didn't let him eat dinner. Who knows how mad he could be right now. 

...what if he punished him again? Virgil was trying to make him happy, truly. They were just friends. He just wanted to be able to talk to his friends. 

The door knob twisted a bit and something slid into the lock. When had he locked it?

"Virgil," What if he was angrier? "Come out, now." what if Patton hated him now? "Come on, it's dinner time." What if he kicked Virgil out? "I'm not mad, but you're going to make me if you don't come out now. Do you want to get in trouble?" 

"No. M'Sorry," he slid out from under the bed where he had been hiding. He curled up in a ball once he was out and Patton came around the side of the bed. 

"Good boy, come here," he sat on the ground and gestured for Virgil to come closer. 

Virgil slowly crawled over to him, once he was close enough Patton dragged him into a hug. "Y'know it was rude of you to leave during a conversation."

"I'm sorry. I didn't- I was just- I- I'm sorry. I was scared and-and you were so upset and-" he was cut off by a long drawn out shhhh. 

"I know. I just worry. Remus and Deceit, they're bad. One has no filter and the other is a compulsive liar. Those can't be good friends." 

"They are, we're just-" 

"No. I said no more on this. Come on, let's go eat dinner." He dragged Virgil downstairs to the kitchen and then back upstairs to the bedroom and then off to bed. 

Virgil tried not to hang out with them anymore, settling for just talking, as long as he had others. Of course, at some point everything got to be a bit much. 

"I thought I said you couldn't see them anymore! You never listen to me!" 

"No-Pat, please listen to me! Nothing was happening! I just wanted to see them!" Virgil hadn't intended for Patton to find out they were here! He was still supposed to be at work!

"No, Virgil you listen to me! I told you, I told you they were never to be here. I told you what would happen if they were here, and yet you still didn't listen!" He grabbed Virgil's hair and dragged him upstairs. 

"Ow! Patton stop! Stop it! I'm sorry!" 

"No, I told you! Now you're not leaving," Virgil managed to get his hair out of his hand. 

"You can't keep me here! Patton, please, just stop. You can't just stay here with me. At some point you have to go! Please, I promise I won't do it again!"

He growled and grabbed Virgil's shirt instead, nearly making him fall in the process, "I can't keep you here while I'm gone, can I? Can't make sure you don't leave me now, can I? You watch me Virgil!" He shoved Virgil onto the bed before searching through the closet. He pushed himself to the opposite edge of the bed as tears started to form. Patton brought out a pair of handcuffs and dragged Virgil closer to the headboard before clipping them on. 

"I'd like to see you get out of those Virgil. Now you're going to stay here and think, while you're here maybe you should figure out how to make up for blatantly ignoring me," he flicked off the light leaving the room in total darkness. Virgil yelled for him to come back and undo the cuff, eventually his yells faded into quiet sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1009 words


	22. “I can’t see anything” “i heard a noise”-moxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: kidnapping, blindfolds, pet names, sympathetic Roman, past abuse, breaking out of jail, abusive Patton, knocking someone unconscious, fear of the dark
> 
> Beta read by the wonderful ExplainThatCode

"Come on, it'll be fun! It's not like you can think of anything better, your idea was to go to a diner." 

"I can think of plenty better than sneaking into the abandoned house that is supposedly haunted and recording it for your YouTube series, Roman."

"But Virge!" Roman whined, "nothing is going to happen!" 

"Fine," Virgil cheered loudly, "but if I die I swear-" 

"Yeah, yeah you'll come back and haunt my ass, I know, I know. Come on!" Roman raced off towards the end of the street with Virgil soon following.

The door creaked open and Roman stepped in and flicked on the flashlight, he handed the camera to Virgil before starting up some commentary on the house. Virgil tuned most of it out, focusing on the places that were dark. Which was a lot of it, flashlights only reach so far. 

Virgil, I heard a noise. It came from-" Virgil screamed at the sound of something hitting the ground and quickly turned to face back to Roman only to have his eyes covered before he could look with a voice whispering in his ear. 

"Shhh, Veve. It's just me. You remember me, right?" He recognized that voice, that was-

"Patton? What- what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here, you're supposed to be in-" 

"Prison, I know, but it was dreadfully boring, and I missed you Veve! I missed being with you, and our conversations, and how pretty you looked, and how good you were when you took your punishments. Why did you have to take that away from me, storm cloud? Hm?"

"Patton, I can't- I can't see anything," he heard an annoyed sigh leave Patton.

"I know you can't see anything, that's kinda the point of a blindfold, Virgil. I'll take it off when we get home, come on," Patton grabbed his wrist and started to pull Virgil out of the house. 

"No, Pat, please! You know I hate not being able to see! It's so dark, I'll be good, I promise! I won't run, and I- and I won't tell the police this time! I'll be good! Just please!" Virgil was slammed against the wall by Patton and he could hear growling. 

"You're going to be good and not do any of those things anyway, understand? You're not ruining it this time. You're going to listen and be the perfect boyfriend for me this time, right?"

Virgil nodded his head quickly and let out a choked sob, "Yes, I'm sorry pat, I'm sorry. I'll be good! I promise!" The grip loosened a little before arms wrapped around Virgil and lifted him off the ground bridal style to the car. 

"P-patton? Can- um, what did- uh, is Roman ok? I just- his boyfriend wanted-"

"Yes, Virgil, Roman is ok. Why do you care about him anyways? You should be more worried about me. I'm the only one who loves you anyways. And you just left me. How could you do that? After everything I did!" 

"I- I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking! I never think! I never should have left! I'm so sorry pat, it was a huge mistake and I never should have done it," Virgil turned towards Patton, or, at least, in the general direction of where he thought Patton was. Pinpointing exactly was kind of hard with a blindfold on. 

"I'll take whatever punishment you want Patton. I'll be good, and-and I'll take it exactly how you want. I deserve it. I'm so sorry Patton," his tears started to slip under the blindfold. 

"Good. I will hold you to that storm cloud," Virgil could feel whatever little bit of hope he had drain from him. He nodded slightly and turned towards the window, sniffling every once in a while until they came to a stop. 

Virgil heard Patton's door open and then his did. Patton picked him up again and Virgil curled into the other, looking for any semblance of comfort. He heard keys jangle, a lock turn, and the door open. Virgil was hit by a wave of heat and the distinct smell of cookies. 

"Look at that, we're finally home Veve!" The blindfold was slowly untied from his eyes. He could finally see, the only downside was that all he could see was Patton, smiling at him. Which was either very good or very bad. 

"Pat, I'm sorry," Virgil hugged Patton quickly, trying as much to make him happy as possible, "I never meant to upset you." 

"Oh Veve, it's alright. Come on, you need to eat something! How long ago did you eat?" He pulled Virgil along to the kitchen. "I do hope you realize that this isn't you getting out of a punishment, storm cloud. You're just all skin and bones now. You'll get your punishment tomorrow, I'm just glad you're back! Here, have a cookie! I'll make some dinner." 

"Of course Patton, I know. I'd never try to do that, that would be even worse of me," he wasn't that dumb. You can't just get out of punishments, just- maybe he'd go easier on him. It's been so long since he'd had a punishment, and he'd only gotten smaller. If Patton did what he normally did he'd probably hurt him too seriously. Then he might feel bad. 

"Maybe we can watch a movie tonight! Oh I knew you'd come around Veve! Could never stay mad at me for too long!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 905 words


	23. Analogical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: u!logan, sympathetic deceit, kidnapping, chains, fear of the dark, threatening to kill someone, gag mention, 
> 
> My wonderful beta reader ExplainThatCode

When Logan opened the door the light was bright. Then again if you were kept in the dark all day it would be. 

He was humming, which typically either meant he was in a good mood or a really bad one. 

"Good morning, Virgil. How did you sleep?" 

"I-I slept ok, how-how did you, Lo?" Lo, it was like they were still friends, but what could he do? He had to be good, and he had to be what Logan wanted. He had to survive.

"Fine. Hm, well I have someone coming to join me tonight. I'm sure you'll be quiet, right?" He crouched down in front of Virgil, "Or I'll have to kill my guest again and it'll be your fault," Virgil quickly nodded his head. Don't upset Logan. 

"I'll- I'll be good! I promise! I- I won't say anything! Swear! Quiet as-as a mouse!" Logan nodded slightly and stood back up. 

"Good, maybe if you stay good you can eat. Do you need help staying quiet? I'm sure I can find something to help with that," a slight smirk went across his face before it went back to the neutral expression. 

"N-no, Sir. I-I can be quiet by myself! I don't need h-help! Don't need the g-" 

"Sh. You always add too many words. And how many times have I told you. Don't call me sir unless it's punishment time. We're friends, Virgil."

"'M sorry Lo."

"Quit alright Virgil. If you'll excuse me, I need to clean up a bit upstairs."

"Wait!" They both froze at Virgil's sudden outburst, Virgil instantly regretted it. You can talk to him like that! You're gonna get yourself hurt! "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to Lo!" 

"Hush! What do you want Virgil!" It's now or never.

"I-can I-can I Please have some light? It's just-it's so dark down here. It's scary. And my ankle hurts and I-I keep hearing things! Please Lo! I'm scared down here!" 

"I don't see why you need light, there's nothing here. Your fear is illogical, but I suppose you should stay calm. You are quieter when you are not scared. I'll get you a nightlight or something. Just stay quiet. As for your ankle, you keep pulling on the chain. You're hurting yourself. If you're good I might take it off, but you remember why it's on. So you had better be very good tonight."

"I will be Lo! I promise! I'll- I'll be quiet as a mouse!" 

"Could you find another metaphor? You use the same every time." 

"Sorry Lo..." there weren't many animals to pull from in his head. 

Logan let out an annoyed sigh, "It's fine. Virgil. Maybe I should get you a few books or something. It would give you a chance to further you mind." 

"Thank you Lo." 

"You're welcome Virgil. Now, if you need nothing else, I will be headed upstairs to clean. Make a noise if you need me. I'll come down with your... nightlight... before he gets here." 

"Okay," Logan turned and left up the stairs, slamming the door behind him, leaving Virgil in darkness, alone, once again.

He came back a while later. Virgil had attempted to sleep a little, not something he did very often anymore. Well, he tried to sleep plenty, it was just actually doing it that was the hard part. It was kinda hard to let his guard down enough to do so. 

He came with a small nightlight, just enough to see to all the corners, not enough to show under the door or bother Virgil's eyes, as well as some books, books on animals, plants, and current technology, unsurprisingly, and some fantasy and poem books, which was very unexpected. 

"I- thank you, Lo. These look...great. And thank you for the light. I-I know you don't get scared of the dark, so I know it was hard for you to think of why I needed it, but thank you," and he really did mean it. He had spent so long in the dark that having even the small source of light brought a great sense of relief. 

"You're welcome Virgil. As long as you're quiet I can keep giving you books. Here," he undid the chain around Virgil's ankle, "Only for a little while. Your ankle is clearly in need of sometime away from the chain. It will go back on after he leaves, but maybe I can take it off again soon." 

"Th-thank you Lo!" 

"You're welcome. I should leave, he should be here soon. I'd hate to make him wait."

"Lo? Can- can I ask who's coming," he hated to ask, what if it made Logan mad? But he had to be sure it wasn't someone bad. 

"A friend. That's all you need to know."

Oh. Well that was helpful.

"I have to leave. Remember to stay quiet. I'd hate to have to take all this away. I was hoping I could bring some more... things in here." 

Quiet he was, as Virgil said, 'quiet as a mouse', but even mice make noises sometimes. 

It had been going well. Virgil was well into a poem book, nearly buried in it. It was his first form of entertainment in months. Logan's dinner was nice too. His guest didn't seem to notice a thing. 

That was, until, Virgil's nightlight flicked off without warning. He let out a small scream of surprise, quickly covering up his mouth, really hoping it was going unnoticed. 

It was not. Logan's guest had insisted on looking to make sure nothing was there. 

"Really Deceit, you are being incredibly, for lack of a better word, extra. You do not need to look around."

"I'm just trying to make sure you're safe." There was no fighting him. So, Logan had one choice. 

He slipped his hands around the baseball bat that was hidden behind a door, no one could find Virgil. 

Deceit had anticipated this. Hearing the scream had made it click in his mind. Logan hides all kinds of odd things around, as well as a key around his neck. So, the second he was sure, Deceit spun and hit him with pepper spray. Which was, coincidentally, when Logan was just about to hit him with the bat. 

He ripped the key off of Logan's neck and rushed to what he assumed was the basement. Quickly unlocking the door and slamming it open. He heard a quiet whimper come and saw someone in purple and black curl up. 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry Lo! I didn't mean to! Please, don't hurt him! Just hurt me, please! I- the light turned off and-and I wasn't ready for it and I didn't mean too! I promise! Please don't hurt your-your guest! Just-just hurt me! Punish me! I deserve it! I'm sorry Lo! I'm so sorry!" The sobs and pleas broke Deceit's heart. What Logan done to this poor person? 

"Hey, hey, it's alright. It's ok, he's not gonna hurt you, I promise," Virgil glanced up at the unfamiliar voice.

"Who-who are you?"

"I'm Deceit. What's your name?"

"V-Virgil," He hiccuped.

"Well, Virgil, how would you like to leave?" Deceit reached out his hand. 

Virgil took it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1195 words


	24. "If you don't like it, leave"-analogical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: gaslighting, unsympathetic Logan, sad ending, forcing someone to quit a job, sad ending
> 
> Also I'm really sorry I take forever to put chapters up on here. This is a really short one.

"If you dont like it leave." The conversation was over before it even started. 

"What?" 

"You heard me. You need to quit. You don't need the job anyway, I'm here." Logan was set on Virgil quitting.

"Logan, I can't quit! What if- what if you lose your job? Or rent goes up? Or-"

"Virgil! Enough! I'm not going to lose my job, and if rent goes up I'll get a second one. Besides, if you don't quit, how will you do your chores?"

"Logan, I like my job! Why isn't that enough? Even if you promise that nothing is going to happen, shouldn't that be enough? Also chores?! I'm not a teenager!"

"No, but you're staying with me. You will do as I ask and quit! It's unnecessary, and frankly, I don't want you to be claiming to be overwhelmed." 

"I won't! I promise! Please Logan, please!" Virgil was near ready to get on his hands and knees and beg! He needed this!

"No, and that's final. Now come to bed. You can notify them of your leaving in the morning, It's time for bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 183 words


	25. "Call them and tell them you never want to see them again" Moxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: sympathetic deceit and Remus, mentioned sympathetic Logan and Roman, abusive Patton, abusive relationship, choking, implied past abuse, implied past whipping, whip mention, pills mention (in a way that helps him), past drugging mention(not in a way that helps him), being forced to cut communication, rape, implied past rape, bruises mention, manipulation, crying, being forced to take a shower with someone, food mentions, throwing things.

"Pat. Please. I don't want to." Patton hummed quietly as he wrapped his hands around Virgil's waist. He took Virgil's hand and slipped his phone in it. The phone was cracked from getting thrown too many times and Deceit's contact was already pulled up.

Patton moved his head right next to Virgil's ear, "Call them and tell them you never want to see them again, now. This isn't a discussion Veve." He hated when he used that nickname. That was Deceit's nickname for him.

Virgil whimpered quietly as the hands around him wrapped tighter, "Patton they're my friends. I'm not gonna-"

"Right. Now. Virgil. You love me right? And you wanna stay a light side, right?" Virgil nodded his head vigorously.

"Of course Pat, but-"

"Then you can't be friends with the dark sides. They only want you to hurt Thomas, you don't want to hurt Thommy. Do you?" Patton ran his a hand through Virgil's hair. Virgil shook his head again, "then you've got to stay away from the dark sides, and that starts with a phone call. If you do it I'll give you a reward. If you don't, Hmm, well we haven't used the whip in a while," Virgil whimpered quietly and shakily clicked the call button, it took two rings for him to pick up. Patton put it on speaker.

"Hey Veve, What's up?" His voice was so soft. Like he was talking to a scared child. Virgil let out a shaky breath, "Are you ok?"

"Deceit, I need to talk to you."

"It's not like we're talking right-

"I don't want to talk to you anymore, Deceit. You or Remus," he knew Deceit could feel the lie, hell he could feel it, but he had to get it out now or he was never going to, and he couldn't take another punishment this week, especially not with the whip.

"I-what- V-" his voice was so confused. God he sounded so hurt.

"I don't want to talk to you two. Ever," he could hear his voice breaking. No. He had to get through this call. He needed to get it out, he couldn't hurt Thomas.

At least that's what he told himself. Not that he'd ever admit that Patton's grip was getting too tight to breathe in, or that he was scared of him, and he would definitely never tell anyone about the bruises that were forming that almost completely covered his left side from the shoulder down. No. That wasn't it. Patton cared. Patton loved him. As long as he listened Patton wouldn't get upset again, wouldn't hurt him again.

"Vir-" whatever Deceit was saying got cut off by Virgil hitting the end button and his sobs finally breaking through. Patton pulled him towards the bed and sat Virgil in his lap just before his legs gave out. Patton was petting him, whispering in his ear, telling him how good he was like he hadn't just cut off communication with the people he'd known since he formed.

"Shhh. It's alright Veve, you have me. You have me and you're helping Thomas and," the words faded out as Virgil curled in on himself. Had he really done that? No. No. This was all a nightmare, he'd wake up tomorrow and Patton would give him a kiss on the cheek, and Deceit would pop up in random times, and Virgil would pretend to be annoyed, and Remus would-

His thoughts were knocked out of place by Patton's mouth on his neck. It felt gross and was so unwelcome, but he couldn't stop him. Virgil could feel his hands creeping around and hear Patton telling him it was time for his reward but his brain was going fuzzy and he couldn't breathe-

When Virgil's mind finally came back to the point of realizing his surroundings hours later the first thing he noticed was his lack of pants. That wasn't really a surprise given what had just happened, but at least he had been able to keep his hoodie this time. He could hear Patton's gentle snores from beside him. He closed his eyes and pushed back the tears as much as he could so he could out of bed. He crawled towards the bathroom and closed the door.

Everything hurt so, so much. He leaned his head on the bathroom door and cried. When he finally stopped he pulled himself up towards the shower and crawled in. He turned the water up as high as he could handle and just sat with his eyes closed. He was only in the shower for a few minutes before he heard the door creak open and a quiet yawn.

"Veve? Are you in here?" A few more tears slipped down his face and he was quiet for a second before he responded.

"Yes, Patton. I'm-" sharp breath. That hurt far more than it should have. Was his voice really that bad now, "I'm in the shower." Stupid, that was obvious. Where else would he be? He heard Patton move around and hum for a minute before the shower curtain opened and he felt Patton step in behind him.

"What are you doing on the floor silly? All of the stuff is up here," how do you respond to that? 'Oh yeah I'm not sure if I could hold my own weight because it hurts to move and it was a struggle to get into the tub, let alone stand to clean myself up.' No, idiots would say that.

"I'm- I'm a little sore. It hurts to stand," that was so stupid. Little? He felt like he'd been hit by a truck. "I just- I needed to get my strength up a little bit is all."

"Oh Veve. I wish you would've woken me up. I could've helped. Here, I'll clean you up now and then I'll go make some breakfast and bring you some, alright?" Virgil nodded despite wishing he could be alone instead. Patton wasn't paying attention anyway, already getting the shampoo and conditioner and body wash. He set it all behind Virgil and moved him up a little so he could sit down behind him.

When Patton had finally finished and come back with clothes for Virgil to get into and helped him get back into bed, he went downstairs. Virgil had curled into a ball and decided to try and sleep until Patton came back, which was probably going to be awhile since the others were probably awake now and dealing with the mess he had made yesterday.

Virgil woke up to the sound of the door slamming into the frame and a fuming Patton starting to throw stuff around the room. He could make out a few mumbled words coming from him, but it wasn't much, vague mentions of Deceit and Remus, the phone call, very few details could actually be made out. When Patton turned his attention to Virgil he felt his blood run cold.

He looked like he was going to kill him. His eyes were filled with fire and he started to walk towards Virgil. Virgil didn't know what he did, he didn't know what to do to fix the situation and since he is fight or flight he decided to opt for the latter and ran. He ran past Patton to the door and tried to open it, he could hear others on the other side of the door though. He pounded on it in an attempt to get their attention. He couldn't stay with Patton right now, he was far too upset and Virgil didn't know how to fix it.

He felt a hand pull him back from the door and himself slamming into the wall. He could feel a hand around his neck, but strangely enough he couldn't see who it connected to. He couldn't see anything. He couldn't see and now he couldn't breathe and now he was going to die for something he doesn't know he did and trying to keep Patton happy was a waste and he could hear the others pounding on the door but he couldn't get to them and-

Virgil's head hurt. It was dark now, when had he fallen asleep? Hadn't he just been with Patton? Certainly he hadn't fallen asleep while Patton was still awake, because he could distinctly remember talking to Patton, and Patton throwing things... and Patton putting his hands around Virgil's neck.

Virgil shot up as what happened hit him, immediately regretting it when the pain hit him just as quickly. He let out a groan and looked around. This definitely wasn't Patton's room. This was the living room. When did he get to the dark sides living room?

"Virgil? You're not ok!" Deceit? When did Deceit get here? Hadn't he cut contact for Patton? Where was Patton? He was going to be upset, wasn't he? Virgil was trying so hard and then everyone else had to ruin it by taking him away! "Virgil? Virgil, hey, I don't need you to breathe for me. Please don't match my breathing. Don't breathe in for four and don't hold for seven and don't breathe out for eight. Don't do any of that for me." Virgil was listening, of course he was, he didn't want to make Deceit mad like he had Patton. He was the reason Patton was upset right? Of course he was, why else would Patt punish him? He could feel deceit wrapping his arms around him just like Patton had...

Virgil shoved him away at the association. No, Deceit wasn't like that! He wouldn't do that! "Virgil! Virgil! Hey! It's not ok, i will touch you. I don't want you to be comfortable." He held his hands up and moved off the couch. He sat on the ground and continued to hold his hands up. "Please just don't keep the breathing pattern. You can pass out again. It is healthy. It won't hurt you more," Virgil saw movement out of the corner of his eye.

He turned around and found half of creativity watching from the side of the room. Deceit obviously hadn't noticed him until Virgil had either because he started to try to calm Virgil down in case he panicked again. "It's not ok, it's not just Remus. Can he come over here?" Why was he asking? Couldn't he just come over?

Remus looked about as scared as being to sudden as Deceit. He felt the same too. He didn't want to scare Virgil. Once Virgil nodded he slowly stepped over so he had time to change his mind and held his hands up in the same way. He sat down in front of him and for a minute they all just stared at each other. When someone finally spoke it was, surprisingly, Virgil.

"What happened? Why am I down here? Where's Patton?"

Remus was the one to respond, in a surprisingly gentle way, "Patton," he definitely didn't miss the obvious cringe Virgil made at his name, "was hurting you when we got there. We could hear yelling and banging, so we all went up to investigate. We could hear you screaming and we had to break his door to get in. He had- had his hand around your neck and you were unconscious. You're down here because you heal faster and Roman and Logan thought it would be best if you woke up somewhere you didn't associate with him. The devil himself is currently locked in the subconscious. We weren't completely sure what to do so we put him in there to get him away from you."

Deceit and Remus were looking at Virgil before deceit summoned a plate. It had some food on it, but not too much. "Please don't eat this, you haven't been out for nearly a day." He set it next to Virgil who eyed it nervously. He didn't want to upset them by not eating it, but what if they put something in it like Patton does? "There is something in it. We won't both try it if that will get you to eat it." Virgil sighed and picked it up. He took a bite.

He finished the food as quickly as he could, which wasn't very fast, it couldn't be when every movement felt like something was stabbing you. When he finished Deceit got some pills that Logan had given him for the pain. The pills also happened to make him drowsy, but he had been warned about that.

When deceit asked him if he wanted to sleep in his old room Virgil was surprised to find that it was still in the same condition as when he left it nearly three years ago. The only difference he could tell was that the bed had clearly been used recently, but that wasn't a cause for concern really, they used to fall asleep together plenty while watching movies, it only seemed fitting they still would. Deceit had to carry him since the second he stood he would have hit the ground if Remus hadn't caught him. Deceit asked if they could stay to watch over him and make sure that Patton hadn't found a way here. Virgil agreed and fell asleep after about an hour of staring at the ceiling. It was strange not having Patton there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ///2200 words. So this ending was bad, but I liked the way the rest came out. What did you think? I hope you liked it!
> 
> I'm uploading a bunch that I forgot to put here right now


	26. "What's this? Are you trying to get away from me? You should know better" Moxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: locked rooms, dark rooms, abuse, emotional abuse, fighting, attempted runaway, murder, major character death(Logan and Roman), sympathetic logan, Deceit, Remus, and Roman, unsympathetic Patton, choking

Left, right, down the hall, to the left again, down the green hall, le-

"Virgil! You're starting to worry me! Come back so we can watch a movie, I'm tired of playing,"

Left, le-no right, tried left last time, right down the yellow hall, yellow and green, Dede and Rem. Need to get to Dede and Rem, there's the door, just down there, almo-" Hands wrapped around Virgil as his hands barely touched the doorknob.

"What's this? Are you trying to get away from me? You should know better Veve. I told you to stop doing that," Virgil clawed at the hands that were around him and squirmed in the grip. "Veve stop it. I don't want to fight right now, come on," Patton said, dragging him away from the door and down the hall. The hall, a different hall than before, was much worse than the rest. He hated this hall. It was dark and scary and no one would help if he cried. Dede and Rem and Ro and Lo used to help when he got scared, they hated it when he got scared. But they weren't here.

They were never here anymore. Not since Patton had gotten worse.

Not since he hurt them.

It had been a long time ago. They were trying to go. They all wanted to go, but Patton found out.

It was so early it was still dark out. He was shaken awake by Deccy as everyone else rushed around the room, throwing things in suitcases and trying to find missing things.

"Virgil, I need you to listen to me, ok?" They were all so young at the time, Logan being the oldest was barely 16. The only one older in the mindscape was Patton at 20.

"We're gonna go to a little place that lo found ok? We're just staying a little while," Virgil was only 5 or 6, they should've just left him behind. Patton had never hurt him then.

They must have known Patton would eventually hurt Virgil. At that point he was probably already showing signs. At that point the only thing that was stopping him was everyone else's resolve to protect Virgil. He probably saw this as the perfect way to get them out of the way.

"Where are the five of you going?" He never did learn how Patton knew they were trying to leave.

"Uh- we were-we- um," Logan was trying so hard to come up with something.

"Trying to leave me. Don't try to hide it logan. Lying is wrong. Of course, those lines must be blurred with who you hang out with," he was so clearly trying to talk down deceit, it hurt, "Come back. All of you know. We can discuss a punishment in the morning. For now I'm putting a lock on your door."

It was clearly a split second decision. Done as Patton turned away, assuming the conversation was done. "No. You're going to let us leave Patton. We're gonna go to a nice little place and you are going to leave us alone," you could feel the false confidence in Deceit's voice. He was clearly trying to mask it, but it wasn't going well.

"No? How dare you? You think you can question me? You are sorely mistaken," Patton walked so quickly, he was gripping Deceit by his neck in an instant.

"You don't get to say 'no'. You are nothing without me. I raised you! All of you!" It was clearly getting hard for him to breathe, "Now, you are all going to go back to your rooms, unless you want something to happen to poor 'Deccy' here," it was quick.

Remus was never one for waiting and Roman so quick to always join his twin. They hit Patton's legs which quickly made him release deceit, who fell to the floor and started to cough. Logan ran over to him while Virgil froze.

What to do? He could run, but the house was so big what if got lost and Patton found him before the others. He could try and fight, but he was so small, he definitely wouldn't last long. Then he'd be even more of a burden.

Before he knew it someone was dragging him down the hallway. When they stopped he saw Logan and Deceit. They pushed him into a small space in the wall. "Don't leave here. We'll be back, ok?" Virgil had nodded and like that they were gone.

The next time he saw any of them again was when they had a funeral for Logan and Roman. Patton had forced him to come, literally while he was kicking in screaming; forced him to watch as his brothers were put in the ground, threatened him with doing the same to the rest if Virgil ever tried to leave.

So Virgil never tried to leave. At least, not for a long time.

But now it was too much. The words, locking him in dark rooms, everything.

He was going to get out, hopefully soon. First, he had to get out of the newest closet Patton had locked him in as punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 856 words


	27. This is your family now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: tying someone up, destruction of personal property, fire, knives, unsympathetic Patton, sympathetic dark sides, sympathetic Logan and Roman, pet names, bats, hitting someone,

It was all blurry. Virgil felt like had had his head bashed in. There were little lights everywhere. For a minute Virgil's mind was in a peaceful bliss.

Then everything came back;as well as a pounding headache.

Patton and him talking, Patton seeing the pictures from last Christmas, of him and the dark sides. Patton trying to mask his anger.

Patton hitting him in the head with a baseball bat.

"Kiddo! You're awake!" Wasn't there a saying for that? Speak of the devil and... "I was starting to get a little worried. I must have hit you awfully hard," Virgil's vision started to clear, allowing him to see the binds tying him to a dining room chair. Well, more like Christmas lights, "You've been out for so long. Even Roman and Logan were starting to ask for you! They must really be starting to care more," ...he shall appear.

"Patton? What happened? Wh-Where am I?"

"You're in my room, Silly!" Now that Virgil's vision was clearer he could recognize the telltale signs of Patton. The animal posters, the memory boards, the walls filled with pictures, "I thought you might as well be comfortable! Ya'know, you've been really upsetting me with keeping your emblems from the past. Those dark sides were clearly not worth your time."

"Wh-What are you talking about? Emblems?"

"Don't lie to me Virgil! You know how I hate it," Patton chastised, "Yes, emblems. Your old jacket in the closet, your drawings on the wall of you and the dark sides, the photo album you hid from me in your drawer. The photo of you and them at Christmas last year."

"You went through my stuff? Patton! You had no right-"

"You were going to leave us again this year, weren't you?" Patton pulled on a sad face, "go to them for Christmas and leave us out to dry?"

"No! I'd- I'd never. You guys mean way too much to me. I would never sacrifice you guys! I just- I like having my memories."

"Well. If you're so sure you won't ever leave us, why don't you let me take care of all your stuff. Hm? Get rid of all the stuff to remind you?" He ran a hand up Virgil's arm as he came closer, "it will be so much easier for you to get rid of it if you let me."

"What!? Patton I don't wanna get rid of my stuff! That's my stuff! I just don't plan on seeing them for Christmas!"

"I was worried you would say that," Patton walked away to a pile in the corner, "I'm sorry Veve, but you have to learn your lesson. I can't just let you destroy our happy little family with the dark sides," Patton picked up a small mass of dark fabric. Virgil's old hoodie.

"Patton what are you-" he pulled out a knife and held it to the fabric, "Patton wait, wait, wait. We can-we can talk about this! We can! I promise! Just-- just wai- No!" Tears welled in Virgil's eyes as Patton dug the knife into his hoodie dragged it down.

Patton picked up another item.

It wasn't until Virgil's voice went out and he thought had no tears left to cry that he thought that Patton might be done. He had abandoned taking a knife to things and started throwing them into a fire.

"Oh Storm-bug! I know you're upset about your things, but, on the bright side there's only one left!" Patton pulled a folded sheet of paper and a lighter out of his pocket. "Your photo! The one from last year's Christmas!" Virgil watched in horror as Patton brought the lighter closer to his photo. The only photo he had left. The only thing he had left from them.

Virgil frantically tried to beg Patton not to do it. Try to convince him that he'd done enough damage. Of course, it was kind of hard to do that without a voice. Patton watched the life drained out of Virgil's eyes as the photo slowly became ashes. "I hope you know that this is your family now."

Once the photo was completely gone and Patton was sure Virgil wouldn't try to work against him, he started to undo the lights from around him and carried him back to his room. So many things in there would have been a reminder of the dark sides. Now Virgil was safely away from all of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 743 words


	28. Let's Make some Ornaments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: ropes, knives, blood, gaslighting, unsympathetic Logan, sympathetic deceit mentions, toxic analogical

"Virgil," Logan called from across the room. "Would you be interested in doing some crafts with me? I know Patton is more crafty, but he showed me the most amazing ornament ideas that he's done in the past, and I know you like doing crafts with him. I thought maybe you'd like to do it with me."

"Um, I'm-I'm a little busy Lo. I promised Dec I'd meet with him during lunch today to help him with his gift ideas and I'm supposed to see my parents later."

"So you don't want to do the ornaments with me? Of course! You always care more for your friends than me!"

"I-I don't! I just promised and I don't want to break my promise!"

"It's Christmas Eve, Virgil! And you're going to spend your afternoon with Declyn and your night with your parents, are you going to spend Christmas with someone else as well?" Logan said, knowing he was pressing all the right buttons.

"I-no! I promised Lo! Don't make me break my promise."

"Fine. I won't. I'll just stay here by myself and wait for you to hopefully get home before I get too tired. Hope that you don't get stuck in holiday traffic." Logan finished folding the towels and started to walk away.

"Lo, I'm sorry. I'll cancel with my parents. I do need to go help with Dec though."

"No, no. You want to go so bad then go! Don't worry about me and how I'm going to feel, being alone on a holiday," Logan was stopped from leaving anymore by Virgil grabbing his hand and folding their fingers together.

"Logan. Please. I really don't want you to be mad at me over a holiday. I'll tell them traffic is too bad. I want to be home with you." Logan hummed quietly.

"Fine. What time do you have to leave to see Declyn?"

"An hour? We're not meeting until one."

"Perfect. I'll go to the store and get what we need."

"Do you wanna watch a corny Christmas movie with me?"

"Of course I want to watch a corny Christmas movie with you."

A few hours later Logan had everything set up. The ornaments were all in perfect little holding places, the brushes set up, now all he needed was the paint. "Lo?" There it was.

"Virge? I'm in the living room. Almost everything is set up."

"That's good! Give me just a second, I need to get set this down." Perfect.

Logan followed the sound of Virgil's Footsteps to the bedroom and pulled out a small, wet cloth. As soon as the bags were out of Virgil's hands he slipped the cloth over Virgil's mouth. Soon Virgil was fast asleep, Logan picked him up and carried him back to the living room.

After roughly an hour or two Virgil had woken up tied to one of the dining room chairs.

"Oh, good. You're awake. It was awfully mean of you to want to go to your parents house instead of staying with me."

"Logan? What's-" Virgil was cut off by a cloth being forced into his mouth.

"Shush. It's my turn. You were going to leave me. On Christmas Eve no less. For your parents." Virgil notices a glint and it didn't take long to see what was in Logan's hand. A second too long though.

The knife dug right into Virgil's arm.

He let out a muffled scream as Logan dragged it down through his arm. "This is your fault. You know what can happen on the holidays. Now, you're going to sit still and be quiet while I paint these ornaments."

Logan picked up a brush and dipped it in the blood coming from Virgil's arm.

After a couple more hours and plenty more stabbing and cutting, Logan had finally finished once Virgil was on the verge of unconsciousness. He cleaned up and bandaged Virgil, satisfied with what he had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 656 words


	29. Eat your food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: unsympathetic patton, toxic moxiety, threats of starvation, rotten food, Human AU, manipulation

"Virgil! Come on, it's dinner time!" of course it is. Someone finally responds to his texts about the notes in class last week and it's dinner time. Patton had perfect timing.

"Just a minute Patton!" he just needed to text them back and ask, then he could go down. It shouldn't be that big of a deal...Right?

"Right now, Virgil. I don't want the food to get cold," it was only going to be like 30 more seconds. Can't he wait 30 seconds?

Virgil typed and sent the message as fast as he could. Which was, apparently, not fast enough because he could already hear Patton outside his door. Virgil grabbed his hoodie, slipping it over his head as he walked to the door.

"Finally, Virgil. How long did you plan on keeping me waiting? Are trying to waste all my hard work?" Despite knowing full well that Patton was outside his door, Virgil almost ran into him.

"'M sorry Patton. I really needed to get the notes from class today. Finals are still a thing, I can't afford to skip the week before break without getting the notes. I still can't believe you made me come home early." Virgil really did need those notes. That wasn't a lie.

"Are you saying that you being late to dinner during our time is my fault? I've been working all day on this dinner and you just want to make it cold before we start?"

"Patton, I needed the notes! You can't judge me for wanting to pass my finals."

"You couldn't wait until after christmas, or until you get back to college? I've been waiting to see you for so long and you've spent most of the time on your phone."

"N-No Pat, i just needed those notes." Virgil knew it was time to stop fighting his boyfriend, long distance was hard on Patt. He tried so hard, but Patton needed touch. Virgil couldn't supply that while a thousand miles away. These were the only times they were together. "I'm sorry. I'll stay off for the rest of the day."

"Yay! Come on, dinner is going to get cold." with Patton seeming happier, Virgil relaxed slightly as they went downstairs. He hated upsetting Patton, really he did. Sure, Patton seemed to get over it quickly, never truly staying mad for longer than a day, but those times where he was mad were scary. He seemed so angry and like Virgil had actually hurt him. It was Virgil's fault most of the time. He was just so busy. School was a lot and he had a job, and just taking time off wasn't smart. He still had to pay for college.

Virgil froze as they got to the dining room. There was a lot of food, as Patton had said, it had probably taken a while to prepare it, the only thing was it all looked in some state of, well, the only way to put it would be inedible.

It all looked undercooked or overcooked or moldy, he had made a number of different sides, multiple were things Virgil was allergic to. Carrots, mashed potatoes, he had strawberries. There was no way patton expected him to eat that.

"Patt, i- I can't eat that."

"Whatcha mean, kitten?"

"Patton it's-it's-"

"Virgil. You made me wait forever for you to come down here because you were texting, despite the fact that you were supposed to be with me for the holidays. Not school. I worked all day on this and you're just going to not eat? You are so ungrateful. I can't believe you. You just- you're so- ugh!"

"Patt-"

"No. I'm not going to spend my holidays with someone who doesn't appreciate what I do. You can either eat what I spent time making or you can just not eat until you leave."

"Patton, i literally ca-"

"yes, you can Virgil. And you will. That's final." Patton went and sat at the table, waiting expectantly for virgil.

Virgil sat down.

He didn't want to seem ungrateful. He had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 678 words


	30. Holiday Joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: sensory deprivation, abusive CALM, manipulation, unsympathetic Patton, unsympathetic Logan, unsympathetic Roman, sympathetic Virgil, gaslighting, talking down to someone, denying of feelings, pushing someone past their limits

It had started small; hands over the eyes for a minute, hands held behind him in a way where he couldn't touch anything; Virgil had never imagined it would get so big.

Of course, Virgil was very bad at saying stop. Choosing, rather to break down crying into the 'experiment' than tell them to stop. He only wanted to make them happy. By the time he did start crying it was far too late to ask them to stop.

"My doll, thank you," he just wanted them to be happy. He wanted to hear their voices and soft words and gentle touches.

"My dove, you have no idea how much this means to us. Lovely, you're making us so happy," they were always so nice after too, cuddles and sweet words. He never thought they'd keep him for so long.

"Virgil! You can't be this sad! It's Christmas and you just want to sulk around. If you're just going to be there at least be useful! Go help Logan with the experiment." He wasn't that sad, was he? He wanted to help, but he was still messed up after last session. They can't really put him under so soon, they wouldn't.

Virgil hurried up to Logan's room, it would be worse if he tried to fight. It would just make Patton upset, which would in turn make Roman and Logan upset and make a big mess, no, he'd rather get it over with than cause anymore problems.

"Virgil. Shouldn't you be helping Patton?"

"I-he wanted me to come help you. W-with the experiment."

"Aah. I see, come on. You know where to go," Indeed he did. There was a small capsule in the side of the room. Completely dark, soundproof, and the fabric on the walls and floor a bad enough texture that he tried his hardest not to touch it. Roman had made it, all hypothetically, of course. Just in case Virgil wanted to help with the experiment, not that he had to.

Once Virgil was in and locked it was quiet. Far quieter than Virgil liked. That was, until he heard a popping sound from overhead.

"Virgil? Can you hear me? Respond with a yes or no," The voice cut out. It registered as Logan.

"Yes."

"Good. We're try-"

"Trying something new today. Since you're all gloom and doom-do you like that one? Roman let me use it- anyway, since your all gloom and doom today. I thought maybe we can try using senses! I talked to Logan and he said we had enough to try bringing other things in! So... we're gonna play some Christmas music really loudly and see how long you can go?"

"I-you're What? Patton! You-you can't do that."

"Virgil." A warning voice came over the speaker, "I suggest you rethink that sentence."

"...'m sorry."

"Quite alright. Well, as Patton said-"

Logan was cut off by Rudolph blasting through the speakers. This couldn't be too bad, right?

It had been forever and the music was unbearable. The songs playing were on some kind of infinite loop and there were only like 20 Virgil didn't know how much more he could take. They'd been going for hours.

At some point the music had switched off and a bright light came in through the door.

"I hope you're in more of a cheery mood now kitten! I'd hate to bring you back," Virgil was dragged out and pulled against what he assumed was Patton. He couldn't see incredibly well, but it was safe to assume that Patton was hugging him.

"Now, come on! We still have decorating and wrapping and cooking to do!" Patton grabbed Virgil's hand and pulled him downstairs. He could last. Just a few hours and he could go to his room, maybe play a different kind of music and take a shower and sleep, he was so tired.

He just had to last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 651 words


	31. Caroling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: toxic prinxiety, threats, past abuse, unsympathetic Roman, singing, pulling someone out of a bad relationship, embarrassment, restraining, threats, food mentions, sympathetic Patton, Logan, Deceit, and Remus

"Viiirrgilll! Come on! You take forever to get ready! It's not like the outfit is that bad!" Roman was right, the outfit wasn't that bad. In fact, the outfit wasn't the problem to begin with.

The problem was Virgil didn't want to go caroling, or sing, or even do anything christmas related. He wanted to help Patton with cooking dinner or Logan and Remus with decorating, or Deceit with his surprise present, he did not want to go and entertain the various members of the mindscape by walking through the freezing cold and sitting there for 5 minutes and just singing. He couldn't even sing that well, it was impossible to think of a reason Roman wanted to go with him.

Of course, Virgil wasn't going to fight him on it. He had already upset Roman once this morning, he didn't need to upset him more. "One moment!"

Virgil quickly pulled the sweater over his head and went down stairs. Might as well meet his doom now.

"Ah! Mister doom and gloom finally decided to grace us with his presence."

"You were up there for an awfully long time kiddo. Are you feeling alright? You can stay home if you don't feel good."

"It's-"

"Nonsense, padre! He's fine. He just doesn't want to be out matched by my amazing singing."

"Well, if you insist." Patton walked off to the kitchen.

"Come on emo, or everyone will ignore us!"

"They'll probably ignore us anyway." it had been a whisper, but Roman did have really good hearing.

"What was that Virgil? Do you want to repeat it?"

"I-no. Sorry Ro."

"That's what I thought. Now, tell me you at least looked over the songs my dove, I don't want to have to punish you for messing up," the snow Roman had made appear had already started to cover Virgil.

"I-I did. Roman these are out of my ran-"

"Virgil," Roman turned, "do you want to critique my songs? No? Then tell me if you looked over the songs or not. It's a simple yes or no question."

"Yes."

"Good. come on. You'll be fine."

They reached the first house and it was already a mess; Virgil's voice was cracking, he had tripped going up to the house, he could barely make it through the song.

Roman was steaming by the time they got home. Virgil already felt bad enough, this had been important to Roman, but now Roman was going to punish him and Virgil didn't know how to fix the situation.

"When we get in there go straight upstairs."

"Yes Ro."

The door opened to Patton on the other side. Something in his eyes seemed to be off, but Roman didn't seem to notice.

"Hello, padre! We just spent a nice time out. How was your night?" Roman and Virgil both stepped into the house from the cold.

"Just fine Roman. Did caroling go well?"

"Just fine. Virgil messed up quite a bit, but it was nothing we couldn't save!"

"Ah, well, dinner's ready! We should go ahead to the dining room!"

"Of course! Come on, dove!"

"Actually, Roman, I'd like to talk to Virgil. Just for a moment. I need to ask about some gift things!"

"Of course, padre. I'll wait in there." patton waited until Roman was out of earshot before talking to virgil.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Pat, why are you asking?"

"I heard Roman earlier. How long has Roman been talking to you like that? Virgil, you know that's not ok, right?"

"Patton, what are you talking about? Me and Roman are fine! Let's just go eat, ok?" Virgil's sentence was ended by a loud crash coming from the kitchen and Roman shouting his name. Virgil ran towards the sound as patton yelled for him to stop.

"Virgil, tell them they misheard me earlier. We were just messing around, weren't we?"

"Yes, messing around most definitely results in results in the threat of 'punishment', because that's what normal couples do."

"Virgil, it's ok. Roman's gonna go away. Ok? I think you need to think away from him for a little while."

"No! Roman didn't do anything! Just leave him alone!"

"We can't do that Veve. we can't continue to let you stay with Roman if we know what he's doing to you."

"Why? Because of your moral compass? Please, don't let what you think is bad ruin my life."

"You know what, fine! Virgil wasn't worth it anyways! He's too stupid to learn anything!" Roman managed to get Logan and Deceit to let go of him. He went upstairs and minutes later came down with backpack, Virgil still staring at where he was in shock.

Roman had never said that before. Sure, he had always pressured him to be better, he never said he was worthless though. Patton was attempting to comfort him, still trying to get him to eat hours later after everything got cold. Remus trying to get him to watch a movie.

Virgil, however was ignoring everyone else. He didn't find it worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 842 words


	32. Christmas Horror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: hinted kidnapping, sleep watching, forcing someone to watch horror movies, horror movies, past kidnapping, sympathetic logan, patton, and Deceit mentions, unsympathetic remus,

"Virgil! Come watch a movie with me!" Remus was practically begging him to watch it. He had been like this all day. Virgil was tired of the begging he was getting from Remus to watch this movie. He was tired in general. He just wanted to go up to his room and sleep.

He couldn't do that though, Remus would be upset.

At least Remus wasn't dragging him to the couch.

"What do you want to watch, Remus?"

"This one! my scarebear," Remus held up a christmas themed horror movie. Was it Christmas time already?

"Rem, i'm not sure on that one. I'm tired, I would like to be able to sleep later...without nightmares," Remus started to pout.

"But Scarebear! You said you would! You don't have anything else to do!"

"Remu-"

"No! I don't want to watch something else! You said we could watch what I wanted earlier! You can't just change it! You promised! You can't break promises, remember? That's a rule!"

"Re-" Remus refused to let Virgil defend himself or leave the room.

"No! We're watching this one! You don't break your promise! You don't want to upset me, right? "

"Ok Re," Virgil's defense crumbled at the thought of upsetting Remus. Remus had locked him up last time he had. He wasn't going to sleep for ages, was he?

"Yay!"

As Virgil thought, once Remus and him parted ways Virgil was on high alert. He was checking every corner, every thump, every small thing was now terrifying.

It got worse once he was able to fall asleep.

In his dreams it was a horror. It felt like he was in Remus' mind. Blood, weapons, bodies, all everywhere. Virgil was the center of it all. Something was constantly after him, it had gotten hold of him quite a few times. Things in the movie came to life, the death, the ways people died, except Virgil was the only character.

He woke up sweating, nearly screaming. Then, he did scream.

Remus was standing over Virgil, watching him. "Remus! What are you doing?"  
"Nothing. You're cute when you're asleep."

"I was having a nightmare, i couldn't have been that cute."

"I disagree~" Remus started laughing loudly.

"Whatever, weirdo." Virgil went to the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. Remus quickly followed and wrapped his hands around Virgil.

"You are. The sweating, your fear. You looked so pretty."

"Re. I get it," Virgil attempted to push Remus off of him.

"No, you don't scarebear. Everyone else, you're so different from them. Patton is scared so easily, he never sleeps for long enough to savour it. Deceit, his body lies even in his sleep, you can't see anything, it's so boring. I will admit, it was fun to watch Logan slowly come undone, but he was awake before too much was showing. You though, Scarebear, you're amazing."

"Remus, who are those people? You said it was just me. You promised it was just me."

"It is just you, now. I made them go forever ago. They weren't right. You are though! I can tell."

"Re-"

"Shhhh. Hurry up and drink your coffee. You get to go outside today! You were so good last night and this morning! I already have a picnic set up!"

Virgil's mind went back to the rules. Not remus', his own. The ones he made to survive when remus first got him.

Don't fight, don't cry, don't scream, don't do anything stupid, don't upset remus. Listen to him. Don't ask questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 585 words


	33. Christmas Kidnapping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: unsympathetic Deceit/unnamed dark sides, past abuse, getting out of an abusive relationship, food mentions, sympathetic light sides mentions, lying, sympathetic remus mentions, kidnapping, nicknames, dark rooms, eavesdropping(not really?)

Loud footsteps coming to Virgil's room in the dark. A cloth stuffed in his mouth. A blindfold over his eyes as he was carried to a small cold room. A rope on his hands that might not be a rope. Brightness flooding his vision as the blindfold was ripped off his face.

That was the first hour of Virgil's eventful morning.

It was Virgil's first christmas after he left the dark sides. He was away from them. Both he and Remus decided they needed to go. So, they helped each other out. They both thought the others had accepted it. None of the others appeared to care about them, save for Deceit and Malice, both their respective boyfriends, both of which they had become punching bags to.

Once Virgil could see again he realized his mistake.

In front of him stood Deceit, holding the dark colored cloth that had previously kept him from seeing. He almost looked happy. Whether it was happy that he had Virgil with him again or whether it was that his kidnapping had been successful, Virgil didn't know.

"My spiderling! I'm so glad you're finally back! I know the way I got you back was...unconventional, but I missed you! You were gone for so long!"

"De? What's happening? What's going on?"

"Oh, spiderling," he almost sounded regretful, "I was up visiting the lightsides of the mindscape. We ran out of food and it's so hard to conjure down here, so I went up only for a little while! And, well, I heard something. Um, the light sides were talking. About you. Of course, I still care about you, kitten, so I listened. Well, what they were saying wasn't exactly nice. So of course I needed to get you out of there! They just sounded so mean!"

"De, I'm sure this is all just a big misunderstanding. They would never talk about me like that."

"But they were!" when Deceit lied intentionally, typically about something big, it was kind of like pinocchio's nose, except with his scales. They'd grow to cover more of him the bigger the lie. That was why he wore the long sleeves and weird gloves, to try hide more lies, which is hard to do when everything you do is taken with a grain of salt.

Well, Deceit's entire face was covered in scales by now.

"De. Why are you lying."

"I'm not- oh," Deceit had reached up and felt the scales, "I forgot about that. I really thought that was going to work. It's just- you left us! You just went! And it's christmas. You weren't gonna come visit and well, I wanted to see you. I want you to stay Ve! I know I wasn't the best friend, or the best boyfriend, or even a good one, but I'm better now! I promise! I'm trying!"

"De. The last time you 'tried' I woke up on the floor with a black eye and two broken ribs. Maybe we can start again, but you have to let me go back!"

"No! You're staying here! That's final! I'll see you soon, you're staying here until you can learn again!" with that, Deceit was gone up the stairs. That was fine, Virgil could last down here. In the dark. With no one. Instead of opening presents on the light side of the mindscape and learning how to bake with patton. They were going to make rainbow cake. He could last.

Just think about rainbow cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 580 words.


	34. Frosty the Snowman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: food mentions, Unsympathetic Logan, sympathetic Roman and Patton mention, freezing, snow, cuddling, doctor mention, belts, bindings, trying to end a relationship

The heat felt like it was blasting as Virgil finally finished dinner. He could be home any moment now.

The door creaked open and Logan slipped in, dusting snow off his coat before he hung it up before spotting Virgil in the doorway.

"Ah. You're already down here. Did you make dinner?" Logan came over and gave Virgil a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Mhm. I got off early and I thought maybe this would be nice!"

"Yes, well, I certainly hope this isn't a last ditch attempt to get out of a punishment Virgil. You know how upsetting that would be, don't you? Having a nice dinner only for it to be a bribe of some sort?"

"No! Of course."

"Very well. Let's eat."

Virgil waited until after dinner to broach the topic. Logan always seemed nicer after he ate, so Virgil waited until they were curled up on the couch together, which in hindsight was a terrible idea.

"Lo, I don't think we can do this anymore," he'd been working up the courage for 20 minutes. He barely had it.

"Do what? Cuddle?"

No, this. Us. I just- I've never-"

"You want to end us. Over what, Virgil? I've done nothing but help you through everything! When you couldn't pay for school, I paid for it-"

"Which I've tried to pay you back for!"

"When you had to go to the hospital, I paid for it, therapy, everything! I've taken care of it!"

"I know! Which is why I don't do this lightly! I love you, Lo I do, it's just-"

"It's just what, Virgil. What could it possibly be?"

"I talked to Patton and Roman. They said that they didn't like how you were getting, and I agree!"

"You're- you're getting back home later, and you-you don't seem to get as upset when you have to do the punishments, which I-I know! I know I need, I want to be better, but you're just- you're becoming more-more cold and emotionless with every single one!"

"I'm cold and emotionless? I'm cold and emotionless? You wanna see cold and emotionless? Fine, I'll show you cold and emotionless!" Logan grabbed Virgil by his hair and dragged him towards the door. Just before they went outside he grabbed a coat and put it on.

"Don't you dare move." Virgil didn't dare disobey him now, he never should have even thought about this, he deserved everything he got for disobeying Logan.

This train of thought continued on until he was shocked out of his thoughts by a belt cinching his hands behind his back and his feet being cinched together before being forced into the ground by Logan. Another one connected both belts as Logan started gathering the snow that was still falling hard and placing it around Virgil, who was still jacket less.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Virgil had started to shiver as Logan built it to his waist, still going, "Logan! Stop! That's cold!" He started to move around.

"That's the point, Virgil. Stop moving. This is a punishment." The cold was getting worse as Logan continued building. Virgil couldn't get anywhere while still tied and he could feel himself continuing to freeze.

"There, now you're cold and emotionless like me." Logan had it built up to just below Virgil's nose, so he could breathe, but he couldn't talk without a face full of snow. Logan left to the house, leaving Virgil alone and shivering outside. They were miles away from a road that wasn't made of dirt. Virgil had practically no chance of being found.

Logan, of course wasn't so terrible that he'd let Virgil die. Virgil just... deserves a few hours to think about what he did before Logan could bring him in.

He did bring Virgil in, sit him by the fire, and got a doctor friend to come in and asses how bad Virgil was. One that could keep quiet, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 660 words


	35. The Mouse in the Clock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: unsympathetic Remus, sympathetic Patton, falling, flying, pain, loud noise, memories, broken bone mention

Virgil froze as the room suddenly went dark. He was just singing a rhyme with Patton, wasn't he? Why was it so dark?

"Hickory Dickory dock," Remus' voice echoed through the room. It was loud and unwelcoming and more than a little annoying, but at least Virgil knew he was safe. Remus wouldn't hurt him, right?

"The mouse ran up the clock, the clock struck one," a loud bang echoed scaring Virgil and nearly making him fall as he ran away from the source.

"The mouse ran down, Hickory Dickory dock."

"Hickory Dickory dock, The mouse ran up the clock, The clock struck two," something started to grow and come out of Virgil's back as the sound came again, making him scream in pain. "And down he flew, Hickory Dickory dock." Remus seemed to be taking the rhyme seriously. Which didn't sound good.

"Hickory Dickory dock, The mouse ran up the clock, The clock struck three And he did flee, Hickory Dickory dock." A memory started to play in front of him. Virgil leaving the dark sides house for the last time.

"Hickory Dickory dock, The mouse ran up the clock, The clock struck four, He hit the floor," Virgil free fell through the air as the ground suddenly came out beneath him. "Hickory Dickory dock." He hit the ground with a dull thud and oof.

"Hickory Dickory dock, The mouse ran up the clock, The clock struck five, The mouse took a dive," he started falling again, this time face first. How that was happening he didn't know because he was just sitting. "Hickory Dickory dock." He hit the ground so hard he felt like he might have broken his nose.

"Hickory Dickory dock, The mouse ran up the clock, The clock struck six, That mouse, he split, Hickory Dickory dock." Virgil felt like he was being ripped apart by something.

The pain finally ended and they hit part of the last rhyme. "Hickory Dickory dock, The mouse ran up the clock, The clock struck seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, Hickory Dickory dock." More sounds came, all of them crashing into Virgil at full force from all sides. He tried in vain to make it stop, hands over his ears, everything he could.

"Hickory Dickory dock,  
The mouse ran up the clock,  
As twelve bells rang,  
The mousie sprang,  
Hickory Dickory dock." Up Virgil flew, hitting some kind of ceiling before falling again

"Hickory Dickory dock, 'Why scamper?' asked the clock, 'You scare me so I have to go!' Hickory Dickory dock." The room finally faded back into light with the end of the rhyme. He found a worried Patton shaking him as if he was in a trance.

"Are you alright?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 453 words


	36. What I Love about You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: brain torture(like actual torture. It's causing Virgil actual pain but it's only feeling in his head), Unsympathetic Patton, crying

"Oh Veve, it's not as hard as you're making it to be, just think of a few things off the top of your head!" 

"I-Patt- I can't-" Virgil stuttered over his words as more pain washed through him. Patton wasn't doing anything, Patton never did anything. His brain did the dirty work for him.

"It's just 12 little things~" Patton's voice echoed through the room, "How hard can it be to name 12 things Virgil?"

"I-" the pain was so much, his brain felt like it going to explode.

"You can't hate me that much. You can't even name 12? I can name so many for you though!"

"No! I don't hate you Pat! I just-I can't think!"

"Yes. You. Can. Stormcloud. How much longer do you think you can last, 'cause I can last plenty."

"I-Um, I like your-your smile?"

"That's one. Barely passing as one, but it's one. 11 more," Patton sat himself down in Virgil's lap, running his hands through Virgil's sweat soaked hair.

"Gah! Your-you're so nice, Pat! Ah!" Virgil sobbed loudly, "Please! Patton! It hurts!"

"Duh, silly. It's supposed to! This is a punishment Veve. Now come on. Give me more. Or do I need to extend this to naming more on the other sides too?"

"No! I can- I can do it! You don't n-need too! I promise!"

"Good boy Veve. Ten more now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 236 words.


	37. "If you don't like it, leave"-analogical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: gaslighting, unsympathetic Logan, sad ending, forcing someone to quit a job, sad ending

"If you dont like it leave." The conversation was over before it even started. 

"What?" 

"You heard me. You need to quit. You don't need the job anyway, I'm here." Logan was set on Virgil quitting.

"Logan, I can't quit! What if- what if you lose your job? Or rent goes up? Or-"

"Virgil! Enough! I'm not going to lose my job, and if rent goes up I'll get a second one. Besides, if you don't quit, how will you do your chores?"

"Logan, I like my job! Why isn't that enough? Even if you promise that nothing is going to happen, shouldn't that be enough? Also chores?! I'm not a teenager!"

"No, but you're staying with me. You will do as I ask and quit! It's unnecessary, and frankly, I don't want you to be claiming to be overwhelmed." 

"I won't! I promise! Please Logan, please!" Virgil was near ready to get on his hands and knees and beg! He needed this!

"No, and that's final. Now come to bed. You can notify them of your leaving in the morning, It's time for bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 183 words


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: breaking personal belongings, yelling, unsympathetic Patton, toxic moxiety

"Virgil. Virgil!" The shouting from Patton was muffled at best. Virgil could barely hear it through his headphones. He wasn't ignoring Patton on purpose, no, he'd never. He'd zoned out while reading. He hadn't even realized that it was dinner time until Patton had ripped the headphones off Virgil's head. 

"I can't believe you Virgil! I come home, and I cook, and you can't even be bothered to turn the music down a little, at least just enough to hear me when I'm yelling at you across the house?! Half the time I think you're ignoring me!" Virgil still wasn't even completely sure what was happening. All he knew was that Patton was very angry and holding a very expensive pair of headphones. 

A pair that Virgil had saved up for for months. It was one of the few things he had that Patton hadn't helped or just paid for himself. Even his prized hoodie was mostly still held together by Patton's handiwork. And these were a top of the line pair of headphones.

"I-I'm not ignoring you! Why would I be ignoring you?" It was horrifying for Virgil to even think Patton might believe he was ignoring him. 

"Because I'm yelling at you from across the house! Did you not listen to a word I just said?!" 

Virgil could believe it was an accident. Patton was so mad, maybe they just slipped from his grip, it wasn't like they had no slip grips, and Patton's hands were waving around like crazy.

Except the headphones were fine when they hit the floor, surprisingly they hadn't broken. It was Patton's foot crushing the connection bar between the headphones that would've given it away had Virgil not been so distracted by the fact that Patton was yelling at him.

Of course Patton quickly put on a face to hide the smirk when he felt the headphones crush. Of course he assured Virgil he'd buy him a new pair to replace it.

Just another thing of Virgil's that Patton would have to fix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 340 words


End file.
